Evitando lo inevitable
by Caramelo Cullen
Summary: Nunca pensé que iba a estar enamorado de la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo, a la que vi creer, nunca pensé en enamorarme de mi hermana...
1. Chapter 1

Vivíamos en una mansión cerca del pueblo, mis padres, mi hermana menor y yo. Mi nombre es Edward y el de mi hermana es Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella. Tengo 25 años recién recibido de medico, era un joven de 1,78 de estatura, mis ojos son verdosos, cabello color bronce y de piel blanca, me gusta mucho la playa y cuando salgo de vacaciones me gusta ir a surfear. De cuerpo creo que soy del tipo atractivo ya que tengo mis músculos bien marcados, así y todo soy más bien delgado.

Mi hermana Bella tiene casi 16 años, ¡no era bella, sino hermosisima!. De 1,70, cintura estrecha y largas y bien torneadas piernas, a pesar de tener cara de niña su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado para su edad y me refiero a todo aquello que a los hombres los vuelve locos... Sus ojos eran de color marron chocolate que cuando te miraban reflejaba la más profunda ternura que te puedes imaginar. Su cabello de un color marron con rulos en las puntas lo tenía hasta la cintura pero casi siempre lo tenía recogido. Tenia unos labios carnosos de un color rosado que cuando los miras sientes el deseo intenso de besarlos. Por supuesto que en ese entonces yo nunca había pensado o sentido nada en ese sentido por ella. Era muy inocente, pero el no entender o saber a ella eso no le molestaba, vivía con su inocencia como si fuese una de sus mas preciadas virtudes, poseía una personalidad extremadamente misteriosa, era de una naturaleza desconcertante ya que nunca dejaba entrever sus sentimientos o pensamientos cuando estos estuviesen comprometidos, en esos casos es extremadamente introvertida.

En esta semana que regrese a casa después de cinco años de universidad en ., encontré al pueblo igual que cuando me fui, era eterno sin cambios, hasta causaba fastidio. Estando acostumbrado a las grandes ciudades y a las salidas nocturnas eso para mí fue un bajón. Mientras caminaba por el camino que me llevaba a la mansion de mis padres, pensaba que hacías mas de tres años que no veía a mi hermanita Bella, a mis padres hacia poco que los había visto ya que ellos fueron de visista cuando fueron a Canadá al casamiento de una pariente lejana.

Al doblar la cuerva pude ver la entrada de la mansion, en ella se encontraba una joven arrodillada que por la distancia no podía discernir que estaba haciendo. En uno de esos segundos levanto la cabeza y me vio, su rostro denotaba extrañeza y sorpresa al principio pero luego una inmensa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Salio corriendo a mi encuentro y de un impulso salto sobre mí rodeándome con piernas y brazos como siempre lo había hecho de niña.

- ¡Edward! - grito abrazándome.

Yo algo confundido tarde en darme cuenta que era Bella. Como había crecido y la verdad me descoloco su belleza.

- ¿Bella?… pero pequeña como has crecido - dije yo aturdido

Ella se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa un tanto picara como juguetona, al entrar yo a casa aun la llevaba a ella en alzas.

Después de saludar a mis padres y charlar un rato me di un buen baño y me dispuse a descansar, cuando tuviste un viaje de más de catorce horas, es lo único en que piensas, me quede inmediatamente dormido.

Me despertó unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, ya había oscurecido. En eso entra Bella a mi habitación sin hacer el más leve ruido, camino directamente hacia mi cama y como si no me pudiese distinguir en la penumbra dijo:

- Edward… despierta dormilón, llevas seis horas durmiendo y ya esta lista la cena - Puso su mano en mi cabello con tanta suavidad y ternura que no pude contenerme, le agarre la mano y dándole un tiron la tire sobre la cama haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡pequeña diablilla! ¿Porque no encendiste la luz para entrar a la habitación de un hombre?- grite cuando acrecenté aun mas las cosquillas.

Ella se retorcía sonriendo sin decir nada ya que le era imposible hablar, aunque balbuceando dijo

-¡Tu no eres un hombre… eres mi hermanooo!- grito ya que no aguantaba las cosquillas en sus costillas

-¡Síiii es cierto soy tu hermano… pero primero soy hombre!- recalque sonriendo

Bajo mis manos pude sentir una piel suave, tibia y sedosa, instintivamente comencé a recorrer su abdomen tocando con placer su ombligo, para luego seguir mas arriba, el roce con el soutien de encaje me hizo reaccionar porque, fue allí donde por primera vez sentí que una corriente me corría a lo largo de mi columna para terminar en mis partes erógenas. Me detuve en seco mirándola, desconcertado no entendía como podía sentir deseo, porque eso era, deseo de ella. No tenia explicación mas allá de ser un hombre activamente sexual me caracterizaba por ser muy racional y en control, la sensación que tuve fue la de tomar desesperadamente su seno entre mis manos y sobarlo a placer. Estaba completamente loco, no podía seguir sintiendo estas cosas por ella… era mi hermanita. Me levante apartándola bruscamente que casi se cayó de la cama.

Sin decir nada fui hasta mi maleta y saque una bermuda y una remera ya que estaba solo con el eslip, hasta ese momento no me habían percatado que tenía una incipiente erección.

Dándole la espalda le dije a Bella que me daría nuevamente una ducha. Que por cierto seria helada.

Ella no dijo nada solo me sonrió tímidamente y salio de la habitación.

¿Que me estaba pasando? jamás ninguna mujer me puso en ese estado solo porque le haya tocado un poco de piel y peor aun sabiendo que era de mi propia sangre. Debería hacer algo al respecto, porque no solo me volvería loco sino que me podría haber pasado delante de mis padres. Eso seria mi fin.

En la ducha sentí dolor en mi miembro que estaba muy duro y completamente erecto. Comencé a sobarmelo suavemente dándome placer, a cada segundo la frotaba con mas fuerza, sentía que me iba a estallar, pequeñas gotas de liquido preseminal comenzaron a escapárseme, señal de que pronto acabaría. Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo y no pude contener mis jadeos, la excitación que sentía era en demasía.

-¡Ah!... ¡ahhh!...- grite por lo bajo y me vine como nunca, el orgasmo que tuve casi hizo que me cayera de rodillas tuve que sostenerme de las llave de la lluvia cuando la fuerzas de mis piernas casi me abandonaron, cuando me recupere unos minutos después tuve que limpiar la pared de la ducha porque había dejado un reguero increíble.

Estaba completamente fuera de mi, nunca acabe de esa forma y lo peor de todo era que mi propia hermanita me había excitado de esa manera.

Una vez duchado y vestido baje hasta el comedor donde ya me esperaban sentados. Mis padres me miraron con tanta alegría que me sentí pésimo por lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos atrás. Sentí como que había traicionado su amor y confianza.

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia Bella, esta me miraba con tanta dulzura que tuve miedo de volver a sentir que mi miembro se despertara nuevamente.

Luego de cenar les dije a mis padres que saldría a dar una vuelta. Entonces papa dijo que me llevara el auto y con un movimiento me tiro las llaves.

Una vez ya en el asfalto me sentí aliviado. Estuve dando varias vueltas por la plazoleta del pueblo, había gran cantidad de gente, sobre todo chicas jóvenes, eso me alegro bastante, buscaría la oportunidad de desahogarme con alguna.

Pare mi auto en una esquina, di una mirada a mí alrededor y observe que varios pares de ojos femeninos me miraban descaradamente. ! Bien! Pensé… alguna de esas me servirá.

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo una de las tres que estaban en el banco cercano se me adelanto

- hola guapo… ¿andas solito? Quieres algo de acción -

Vaya con las pueblerinas, nada que envidiarle a las capitalinas cuando se trata de levante.

Nos metimos en el auto y nos dirigimos a un lugar descampado que ella parece conocía muy bien.

No había detenido el auto cuando se me tiro encima. Comenzó a buscar mi boca, metió su lengua buscando la mía, cuando la tuvo en su poder comenzó a chuparla con frenesís, jadeaba tanto la muy condenada que un segundo mi bulto hacia presión en mi bermuda, bajo su mano hasta el y comenzó a sobarlo de tal manera que parecía que era una experta en la materia. Me dejo con la boca abierta cuando bajo su cabeza hasta mi cremallera. Con pasión enloquecida me la bajo y saco mi pene que ya estaba duro, sentí como lo aprisionaba con sus labios, la humedad de estos me excitaba al punto que al estar ella agachada pude levantar su corta mini y sobarle su coño por encima de la tanga. Estaba completamente mojada, bruscamente la empuje al asiento trasero y le abrí las piernas tanto que ella se quejo, de un tiron le quite la tanga y me dispuse a chupar sus labios entreabiertos mostrándome su primoroso clítoris abultado. Se lo chupe de tal manera que se retorcía y jadea enloquecida.

- Sii… mas asiii ah.. ah... ahhh… que rico que me la chupas cariño. Méteme mas la lengua siiiiiii ahhhhhhhhh creo que voy acabar primor hummm...aaahhh... - Gritaba como loca.

Ni loco dejaría que acabara tan rápido, primero me la follaría hasta partirla.

- ¡Nooo! chiquita te aguantas - Le dije. Ella me miro y saco su lengua húmeda para pasarla a lo largo de su boca como incitándome a follarla.

Desesperado busque en mi bolsillo un preservativo ya que nunca había tenido sexo sin precaución, hombre precavido vale por dos…

Le levante las piernas y ubique mi polla en la entrada de su vagina, de un solo golpe se la metí, era tal mi excitación que no me importaban sus quejidos y protesta. Solo quería follarla para sacarme toda esa calentura que Bella me había despertado.  
La cabalgue como un enloquecido, el ruido del mete y saca era descomunal, los jadeos de ella pidiéndome que se la metiera mas me cegaron de lujuria.

- Abre mas las piernas chiquita… quiero partirte en dos... Ábrelas!- Se las abrí todo lo que pude y me tire encima follándola cada vez mas adentro

- Ahhh! que rica estas putita, que caliente que estoy, voy a llenarte la boca de mi leche hasta la ultima gota… grita… grita - Le dije a la tipa que gemia cada vez más fuerte.

- Ahh si papi métemela hasta el fondo… ahhhh que ya no aguanto … dale así así papi sigue que ya llego hummmm... ... siiii siii que acabo!- Y con un brusco movimiento se la saque quite el preservativo y se la coloque en su boca, con un fuerte chorro le inunde hasta su garganta de semen.

La verdad fue un buen polvo, muy corto para mi gusto pero efectivo.

Sin decir palabra alguna nos vestimos, arranque el auto y regresamos al pueblo, la deje en la plazoleta donde la encontré, la salude con la mano y me fui.

Al llegar a la mansion estaba muy relajado, el polvo me había desahogado bastante, la luz de mi habitación estaba encendida. Quien diablos estaría allí, solo esperaba que no fuese Bella, no podría controlarme delante de ella el deseo que había instalado en mi era incontrolable, acababa de confesarme a mi mismo que mi hermana me atraía como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho.

Entré a mi dormitorio y me di a pesar de todo con la agradable sorpresa de Bella profundamente dormida en mi cama. Al entrar puse llave, la verdad fue algo inconsciente, me quite la remera y me acerque a ella, llevaba un camisón blanco casi transparente, de escote en V que dejaba ver parte de sus inmaculados senos, su espalda estaba completamente descubierta a excepción de dos finas tirillas que las surcaban, el camisón le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en ese momento estaba recogido hasta la mitad de su muslo, dejando al descubierto las esbeltas piernas. Se había soltado el cabello que caía como una cascada ocupando casi la mitad del ancho de la cama.

Al verla allí en mi cama el deseo que sentía por ella se acrecentó y no solo eso, sentí un intenso amor que me desconcertaba cada vez mas porque no era nada parecido al amor fraternal que unos años atrás sentía por ella.

Lentamente sin hacer ruido me quite la bermuda y me acosté a su lado, el suave aroma que despedía su cuerpo me empalmo nuevamente. Me apoye en mi brazo para acariciar su cabecita, tome impulso y me acerque tanto a su cuerpo que mi piel pudo sentir la suavidad y la tibieza del de ella. Para mi placer mi pene se fue a ubicar entre sus nalgas, si fuese mas audaz creo que hubiera sobado mi pene contra sus redondas y endurecidas nalgas, pero no me atreví, me aterrorizaba la idea que se despertase y gritase alertando a mis padres.

Coloque mi brazo izquierdo sobre ella tratando de abrazarla, para mi sorpresa ella se dio vuelta y fue a colocarse tan cerca de mi cara que sus labios estaban solo a escasos centímetros de los míos. El aroma de su aliento me excitó tanto que sin darme cuenta la bese. Fue un beso suave tierno pero cargado de pasión, deseo y frustración por no poder amarla libremente como quisiera.

Baje mi mano hasta mi pene y comencé a sobarmelo en silencio sin dejar de mirarla, estuve jalándomelo por espacio de quince minutos cuando sin aviso me corrí dentro de mi slip no sin antes sentir un placentero orgasmo. Me acerque nuevamente a su boca y volví a besarla pero esta vez aprisione su labio superior con los míos y se lo chupe delicadamente

Creo que después de aquel beso me acomode de la manera que la rodee con mis brazos y coloque mi cara en su hombro, el perfume de su fino y esbelto cuello fue un sedante natural tanto así que lo bese delicadamente rozándolo con mi lengua produciéndole un estremecimiento, sonreí porque me sentía pleno de felicidad al haberle producido esa sensación y por tenerla así de esa forma en mi lecho… eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de quedar dormido.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se perfilaban por la ventana entreabierta, uno de ellos, fino, dorado y calido se perdía sobre el cuerpo de Bella, fue la imagen mas bella que pude observar en mi vida al abrir mis ojos aquella mañana, su cabello brillaba como hebras de oro, sobre el color del dorado suave de su cuerpo, donde sus casi transparentes bellos que cubría su piel hacían unísono con el color de su cabello. Me quede largo tiempo extasiado contemplándola, tratando de grabar en mi mente cada centímetro de sus rostro, un placer inmenso me embargaba cada vez que la descubría sonriendo, su sueño era tranquilo, su respiración pausada solo podía saberse que ella respiraba por el suave movimiento de su pecho.

Sin hacer ruido alguno trate de levantarme al escuchar los pasos de mi padre por el pasillo, no seria bueno que el descubriera que Bella no durmió en su habitación, que escusa podría inventar… de seguro ninguna para unas mentes tan conservadoras como las de mis padres.

Suavemente deslicé mi brazo que cobijaba su cabeza, sonreí a comprobar que aun dormía profundamente.

Me puse mi bermudas y luego me dirigí a la puerta que lindaba con la habitación de Bella, nuestros cuartos se comunicaban por medio de una puerta interna ubicada en la pared y cubierta por unos largos cortinajes, la misma puerta que años atrás quedaba abierta para yo poder cuidar a mi hermana cuando mi padre se ausentaba de casa y Bella tenia mucho miedo, era eso o que ella durmiese conmigo, pero por decisión de nuestra madre se hacia lo primero alegando que no estaba bien que durmiéramos en la misma cama aun siendo hermanos, nunca entendí cual era el miedo de mi madre, pero hoy le doy completamente la razón ya que sin dormir con Bella me enamore perdidamente de ella. La abrí, me dirigí hasta su cama que estaba tendida, corrí las sabanas y volví a mi habitación. Con la mayor suavidad del mundo me agaché y pase uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus tersas piernas y la otra por su espalda, de un impulso la alce en brazos, la mire un momento por las dudas se hubiera despertado pero para mi tranquilidad seguía dormida, siempre Bella se caracterizó por tener un sueño profundo, mi padre alegaba que era por que su alma tenia paz.

Me encamine hasta su cuarto y la deposite en su cama con sumo cuidado, al hacerlo su camisón se deslizo hasta su cintura y pude ver para mi deleite su tanguita, era de encaje color blanca, a través de ella pude ver que su intimidad estaba cubierta por un bello fino y al parecer sedoso del mismo color de su cabellera.

No podía decidirme a volver a mi habitación, con sumo cuidado me agaché hasta quedar solo un par de centímetros de su boca, tome coraje y la volví a besar por tercera vez en mi vida. La tibieza de esos labios carnosos me llevo a perder el control, con mis labios hice presión en los suyos hasta que para mi sorpresa se entreabrieron y fue allí cuando deslice mi lengua en el interior de su boca, su aliento, el sabor de su saliva y el calor que de ella emanaba me erizaron los bellos de mis brazos. En esa fracción de segundo que pude saborear su lengua ella soltó un gemido que me excitó hasta volverme loco, continúe acariciando su boca con la mía presionando cada vez mas hasta que logre meter totalmente mi lengua en su interior, los gemidos de ella pasaron a ser jadeos de placer, temiendo que se despertase y en contra de mis deseos me separe de la tibieza deseable de su boca.

Me enderece y por unos segundos me quede mirándola, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que el dolor que sentía en mi entrepierna era debido a la tremenda erección que tenia, había estado tan compenetrado en saborear su boca que no me había dado cuenta hasta que el dolor comenzó a ser insoportable.

Los pasos en el pasillo me volvieron a la realidad y me dirigí a prisa a mi cuarto, me quite el slip y entre al baño, mi miembro estaba duro como un bate de béisbol, el solo rozarlo me producía escalofríos. Con la mayor de la suavidad comencé a masturbarme, primero subía y bajaba delicadamente luego a cada subida y bajada aumentaba el ritmo, comencé a tocarme de manera sugestiva y lasciva mi pecho, mis tetillas estaban tan duras que me producían escalofríos al pellizcarlas imaginando para agrandar mi locura que era Bella quien me acariciaba y mordía mis tetillas, no podía aguantar mucho más mis gemido iban en aumento y de imprevisto sentí como mi semen salía con tremenda presión que cayó más allá del lavabo. No pude contener mis jadeos al principio y una vez que me poseyó un tremendo orgasmo lance un ahogado grito.

Me aterraba la idea que me hubieran escuchado, trate de recuperar el aliento y serenarme para poder escuchar, el silencio me dio la certeza de que no… no me habían escuchado.

Una hora mas tarde entre en el comedor, mi padre leía un viejo diario y mi madre servia el desayuno, ni rastros de Bella.

- ¿Bella no se ha levantado aun?- pregunte a mama

- no… dejare que duerma un poco mas antes de irme al pueblo - respondió

- ¿vas al pueblo? Quieres que te lleve madre - pregunte abrazándola por la espalda

- no te preocupes querido… tu padre y yo debemos hacer unos tramites, cuando regresemos hablaremos de ello contigo y tu hermana ¿esta bien? - dijo con una sonrisa picara

Al ver aquella mirada recordé que tanto se parece Bella a mama, mi madre a pesar de sus cuarenta y dos años poseía una firmeza en su rostro que muchas mujeres envidiarían tanto como su belleza.

Mi padre no se quedaba atrás aun siendo quince años mayor que mama. Conservaba la fortaleza de un hombre joven y muy atractivo, ojala yo a su edad me viera tan guapo.

Media hora mas tarde terminamos el desayuno y mama levanto la mesa para lavar las tazas

- querido me haces el favor de ir a despertar a tu hermana, tu padre y yo ya nos vamos- pidió dulcemente mi madre

Yo le sonreí ya que era lo mejor que me podría pedir… despertar a Bella

Entre al cuarto aun en penumbras, Bella estaba acostada en la misma posición en que yo la dejara, dormía placidamente.

Me arrodille al costado de la cama y con sumo cuidado aparte el cabello que cubría la mitad de su bello rostro. Se lo acaricie con inmensa ternura, roce sus labios con mis dedos, tibios, suaves y deseables, así los sentía con el deseo desesperado de que alguna vez recorrieran toda mi piel.

- despierta pequeña dormilona… abre esos ojitos traviesos- dije dulcemente casi a unos centímetros de sus labios

Ella como si me hubiera escuchado desde lo más profundo de sus sueños comenzó a moverse como una gatita desperezándose giro todo su cuerpo quedando con su camisón más arriba de la cintura.

Mis ojos no podían dar crédito al ver su firme y redondeado culito, la tanga cubría muy poco de sus nalgas, y como era de esperarse comencé a empalmarme. Respire hondo tratando de controlarme porque debía despertarla ya que mis padres esperaban para despedirse de ella. Con enorme esfuerzo le dije

- oye tu, despierta princesa, mama y papa se van al pueblo y quieren que te levante- acaricie su cabecita arremolinándole todo su cabello.

Abrió los ojos que eran brillantes, me sonrío y se sentó en la cama. De pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que su camisón estaba levantado hasta la cintura, de un solo tiron lo bajo evitándome la mirada, se sonrojo desde el cuello hasta las raíces del cuero cabelludo.

Dulce niña… pensé… no tienes porque avergonzarte si solo te vi yo que soy tu hermano del alma.

Mientras pensaba eso le tome el rostro para voltearla así me pudiera ver antes de hacérselo saber.

- oye no tienes de que apenarte yo no vi nada, además soy tu hermano o me dirás que a mi también me tienes vergüenza- dije escrutando su mirada

Ella no dijo nada solo tomo impulso y salio de la cama dejándome desconcertado, nunca me hubiera imaginado una reaccion así de ella.

Talvez no estaba totalmente dormida anoche… no, no creo que fuera así, si ella supiera todas las cosas que le hice hubiera gritado como enloquecida, conociendo lo vergonzosa que ella era. Además no me hubiera recibido al despertarse con esa maravillosa sonrisa. Lo que sucedió es que yo le había visto su tanguita y esto para ella era humillante.

Me levante y me dirigí hasta la puerta cuando siento que una mano me toma la mía

- perdón no quise ser grosera Edward… es solo que sentí tanta vergüenza que me vieras mi ropa interior- dijo ella con tanta tristeza que no pude mas que abrazarla

- Princesa eso no tiene nada de malo- dije yo acariciando su espalda desnuda - hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada esta bien?- concluí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y dándole un sonoro beso en aquella suave frente de niña.

Ella me miro y me dedico una radiante sonrisa que me desarmaba totalmente

- ve a cambiarte que papa y mama nos esperan- dije dándole una suave nalgada que por cierto desahogo un poco mi excitación

Veinte minutos después aparecía Bella en el rellano de la puerta de entrada

Corrió hasta papa y lo abrazo con todo el amor del mundo, este le dijo algo en el oído que hizo que ella me mirara con tanto cariño, luego le toco el turno a mama, con ella el abrazo fue casi eterno, no se decidía a soltarla hasta que mama le dio un suave beso en su cabecita que hizo que Bella la soltara de una vez no sin antes decirle algo también en el oído.

La verdad en ese momento me intrigo bastante pero pronto me olvide al ver subir al auto a mis padres. Los salude con la mano junto a Bella quien tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas y una inmensa tristeza. No sabia porque pero algo la preocupaba tanto así que se retorcía las manos hasta que los nudillos quedaban de un blanco níveo

De repente se abrazo y vi, la palidez en su dulce carita de ángel. ¿Que le sucedía? y fue allí cuando dijo

- tengo miedo Edward… tengo mucho miedo_ repitió dando vueltas y corrió hasta la casa.

Yo quede perplejo, no entendía nada pero como un aguijón sembró la preocupación en mí. Regrese adentro y la busque. No la encontraba hasta que llegue a la habitación de nuestros padres, allí estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y yo no entendía porque diablos estaba en ese estado

- Bella que sucede princesa... dime, háblame por favor no soporto verte así - dije casi suplicando

Ella poco a poco se incorporo mientras se secaba con las manos las lágrimas

- tengo un gran vacío en el pecho… es como si nunca mas veré a papa y a mama… no se como explicarlo Edward… fue como un presentimiento de que ellos están en peligro- dijo llorando nuevamente pero en silencio

- Bella no te preocupes ya veras que no pasara nada, a lo mejor te sientes así porque nunca estuviste sin ellos dos a la vez_ trate de consolarla

- no… es algo más Edward. Por favor abrázame fuerte - suplico

Al escuchar eso de sus labios fue como si me volviera el alma al cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte lleno de felicidad, de amor, de un amor nada fraternal, un amor de hombre.

Nos recostamos abrazados en la cama de nuestros padre y estuvimos así hasta que me di cuenta de que Bella se había quedado dormida, acaricie su espalda para luego continuar con su abdomen, no podía seguir haciendo eso porque me estaba comenzando a excitar, pero no me detuve, tome su carita y la acomode de la forma que tuviese cerca sus labios de mi boca y sin pensarlo la bese apasionadamente, me deje llevar acariciando nuevamente su espalda para luego bajar hasta su deseables nalgas que apreté hasta que la oí jadear. No me importaba ya que se despertase, mi calentura era demasiada, presione sus labios con los míos e introduce mi lengua buscando la suya, los jadeos de ella iban en aumento y por mi parte ya me encontraba completamente empalmado.

En uno de esos momento que mis caricias y mis besos dejaban de ser cautos abrí los ojos para mirarla y me di con la mirada aterrorizada de ella. Su mirada decía todo, no decía nada solo me miraba tratando de entender que era lo que yo le estaba haciendo.

Sin preámbulos volví a besar su boca pero esta vez no fue un beso casto al contrario recorría cada uno de los rincones de su boca mientras mi mano comenzó a subir por su muslo. La sentía temblar debajo de mi mano lo que no sabia era si de deseo o terror. Continúe subiendo hasta que llegue hasta su tanguita y metí mi mano dentro de ella, la sedosidad de sus pelitos que por cierto eran muy pocos me enloqueció. Aparte con dos de mis dedos sus labios vaginales para luego introducir el mayor en su vagina. Lo más sorprendente era que estaba completamente mojada. Nunca lo hubiera creído. Introduci lentamente mi dedo, ella gimió abriendo su boca momento que aproveche para quitar mi dedo de su vagina para introducírselo en su boca.

Tras ello Bella reacciono violentamente dándome un empujón. Salio de la cama como alma que se la lleva el diablo y yo tras ella.

- Bella… Bella espera déjame explicar por favor - suplique sabiendo que no conseguiría nada

Escuche como sollozaba ahogadamente. En ese momento me sentí un monstruo, como había sido capaz de hacerle algo tan espantoso a mi propia hermana que era lo más hermoso y puro que tenia en la vida

- perdón… perdón princesa- dije llorando mientras apoyando mi espalda en su puerta me agarre de la cabeza y me deslicé hasta quedar despatarrado en el suelo llorando como si se me fuera el alma de cuerpo

* * *

Continuaraaaaa...

Perdon por la demora, es que estoy en examenes y me es imposible subir fics  
Muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y sus consejos me son de mucha ayuda ;)

¿Que tal les parecio?


	2. Chapter 2

No recuerdo que tanto llore aquel día, porque llore como un niño con el corazón destrozado, y todo por albergar sentimientos puros y profundos por ese alguien que estaba prohibida para mí, porque yo no quería hacerle daño.

Desperté en mi habitación, mientras cavilaba pensando en que momento llegue allí, fue cuando sentí unas manos suaves y tibias que tomaban mi cabeza y la acariciaban quitándome los cabellos de la cara. Un segundo después pude sentir la tibieza de unos labios en mi frente. Era Bella, no me había percatado de su presencia, tenia la cara mas triste que vi en mi vida pero aun así en sus ojos pude ver una inmensa ternura.

Me desarmo completamente y volví a llorar en sus brazos porque me sentía culpable pensando que su tristeza se debía a lo que yo le había hecho. Pero rápido supe que tan equivocado estaba.

Cuando me calme me dijo

-Tenemos que ser fuerte Edward…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cayendo en mis labios, a mi vez la recogí con mi lengua

No entendía nada de lo que me decía, solo una frase…papa y mama habían tenido un accidente y no pudieron lograrlo… y su voz se quebró. Yo me la quede mirando porque en ese momento recordé lo que me dijo antes de la partida de nuestros padres.

La casa se lleno de policías aquella tarde, revisaban todo, Bella no entendía nada solo se mantenía muy pegada a mi en silencio. Una hora más tardes quedamos nuevamente solos, no podía hablar, solo camine como un sonámbulo hasta mi cuarto olvidándome por completo de Bella. Me tire en la cama tapando mi rostro con la almohada y grite hasta que me dolió la garganta. No se cuanto tiempo me sumí en un sueño profundo a causa de mi dolor, cuando recupere la cordura era de noche y mi habitación era iluminada por incesante relámpagos.

Me levante y salí de la habitación, todo era silencio, busque por toda la casa. Ni rastro de Bella, cuando mire por la ventana de la cocina me di cuenta que en ese momento llovía torrencialmente.

¡¿Donde diablos estaba ella?

Me recosté en el sillón de la sala para hojear una revista y fue allí cuando escuche a jake ladrar desesperado. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tiron, por la lluvia no podía ver nada y mas aun siendo noche cerrada, fui hasta la cocina y busque en un cajón la linterna salí al jardín y me guíe por los ladridos desesperados del perro hasta que llegue hasta la curva, y entonces la vi…

Estaba tirada a lo largo de camino, como un cuerpo inerte con un golpe en la frente. La tome en mis brazos temblando por el terror de que estuviera muerta y con premura puse mis dedos en su cuello buscando latidos, eran casi imperceptibles. Respire profundamente aliviado, me dirigí rápidamente a casa. Llegue y la lleve a la habitación de mis padres porque esta noche no la dejaría dormir sola aunque ella no quisiera si llegase a recuperar la conciencia. Unos minutos antes pensé en llevarla a la clínica en el pueblo, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no tenia en que, con la tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche recorrer quince kilómetros con Bella en brazos seria una locura y mas aun si el río estaba crecido seria imposible cruzar el puente. Prepare la tina con agua caliente, regrese a la habitación y la desnude completamente recorriendo con mis ojos cada centímetro de aquel tierno y sensual cuerpo.  
La tome en brazos y la deposite en la tina, luego me quite la ropa excepto mi slip. Me metí con ella ubicándome a su espalda y la deposite sobre mi pecho, a pesar de lo fría que estaba mi piel al estar en contacto con la de ella me quemaba. Hice mi más esfuerzo por mantenerme atento para poder hacerla entrar en calor y así curarle la herida de la frente que por cierto comenzaba a sangrar al estar en contacto con el agua.

Unos minutos después el rosado de su piel volvía a su cuerpo, ya mas tranquilo tome el jabón y suavemente lo pasaba por sus senos, hombros, abdomen deleitándome con cada movimiento.

Tuve que poner mucho de mi control para evitar una posible erección cuando me puse en la tarea de lavar sus partes íntimas. Por mas que lo intente no lo logre, al terminar me quede abrazándola por espacio de diez minutos hasta que se me pasase un poco la excitación antes de sacarla de la tina.

Media hora mas tarde, ya en control… Salí de la tina, me puse una salida de baño y acomode un toallon sobre la cama y con otro fui a buscarla. Saque el tapón de desagote y una vez vacía la envolví con el toallon y la coloque sobre la cama. Seque con ternura su cuerpo, cuando llegue a su entrepierna un calor me subió a la cara al ver cuan rosados y perfectos era su parte intima. Pero no me detuve continúe con mi trabajo ya que estaba haciendo frío y me preocupaba su herida.

Fui hasta su cuarto y saque un camisón y ropa interior, una vez cambiada le seque y peine sus cabellos.

Ya acostada y bien arropada le cure la herida y le coloque un pequeño vendaje para evitar que se rozara con la sabana me fui a cambiar y luego de unos diez minutos volví y me acosté a su lado, cuando estaba por quedarme dormido cerca de la madrugada un trueno nos hizo saltar de la cama. Ella desesperada pensando que estaba sola me llamaba:

- ¡Edward… Edward! - Grito mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Bella, aquí estoy - le dije encendiendo la lamparita y abrazándola.

Mas tarde una vez que se calmo le pregunte

- ¿Que te sucedió esta tarde?_

- No lo se, solo recuerdo que te escuche gritar y no lo pude soportar, por ello salí corriendo por el camino, mas tarde cuando vi que comenzaba a llover intente regresar pero la lluvia no me dejaba ver y creo que choque con un árbol… después creo que me desoriente y camine sin sentido hasta que no di mas y me desvanecí - concluyo

- si no fuera por los ladridos de jake, nunca te hubiera encontrado hasta que terminara la tormenta - dije besándole la cabeza

De repente ella se separo de mí y me miro seriamente como si en ese momento le volviera algo a la memoria, y yo supe en ese instante sin ninguna duda que era eso.

- Bella…- comencé a decir - creo que te debo una explicación de lo que sucedió ayer por la mañana.

Solo espero que me escuches hasta que termine y no me juzgues crudamente sin comprenderme aunque sea un poco.

- El día que yo regrese jamás creí encontrarme con una niña con cuerpo de mujer, siempre te quise muchísimo, es mas, creo que tu recuerdas que cuando niña eras mi debilidad siempre te cuide, te protegí hasta de papa y mama. Aquel día tu belleza me impacto mas de lo esperado, agregando tu ternura y esa especie de magia que te rodea transformo mi cariño de hermano en amor de hombre… fue algo súbito e inesperado, no lo busque ni tampoco lo vi venir, solo me sucedió y… no me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento por ti.

La mire fijamente y vi tristeza en sus ojos.

- No puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento, te quiero pero como a un hermano, nunca podría transformar un sentimiento tan puro como el que siento hacia ti por otro que considero y perdóname Edward por ser tan ruda realmente inmoral y falto de principios para mi, es que acaso ya olvidaste de cómo nos educaron papa y mama, como puedes decir y sentir algo tan horrible como eso. Lo que me hiciste ayer lo olvidare como si nunca hubiera sucedido y espero Edward que nunca… óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a intentarlo- termino con una mirada tan dura que me desconcertó. Sus palabras fueron como puñales en mi alma, destrozaron mi corazón tanto que me costaba respirar.

De repente ella se levanto de la cama y desapareció tras la puerta.

Yo me quede allí perplejo y dolorido. Una furia se apodero de mi, como si todo el amor que yo sintiese por ella no valiera nada y lo tirase como un despojo inútil. Pero hoy después de tantos años solo se que esa fue una reacción completamente normal y racional, ella me quería muchísimo de eso tenia la plena seguridad, pero nunca se hubiera esperado que su propio hermano le saliera con semejante confesión, mi error consistió en que yo creía que ella me correspondería de igual manera a mi amor.

No volví a dormir después de escuchar las palabras de Bella. Trate de racionalizar mejor todo y por sobre todas las cosas no me daría por vencido ya que ella era lo único bello y puro que tenia en la vida y por consiguiente también yo era lo único que a ella le quedaba.

Talvez el tiempo y la convivencia me allanen el terreno con ella...

Esa noche la escuche llorar la mayor parte de la noche, me levante sin hacer ruido y fui a su habitación, cuando entre ella me miro fijamente.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo como a la defensiva

- No puedo dormir por tu llanto- respondí

Sin decir nada me acosté a su lado, ella intento levantarse pero yo le tome de la mano para impedírselo.

- No… por favor no te vayas, déjame dormir contigo, prometo no tocarte ni hacer nada que te moleste- dije con toda la humildad que me fue posible

Ella me miro como estudiándome por unos segundos volvió a acostarse, estábamos los dos con la mirada fija en el techo como dos idiotas que no sabían como hacer para romper el silencio. Pero para mi sorpresa fue ella quien se acerco y me abrazo sin decir nada y se quedo allí hasta que se durmió, pero como quien dice uno no puede dominar las emociones y la bese, suave pero con todo el amor de que era capas, para mi alegría y sorpresa me quede despierto los minutos suficientes para escucharla decir dulcemente

- Nunca me dejes Edward, aunque yo no te ame como tú lo deseas, aunque yo te trate de lo peor, nunca te alejes de mi… - diciendo esto se acurruco en mi pecho y besándome casi en la comisura de los labios

Me quede pasmado porque pensé que dormía… ¿Entonces ella estaba despierta cuando la bese y no hizo nada? Y lo mas increíble de todo que se atrevió a besarme de la manera mas sensual que podría imaginarme. ¿Que significaba eso? fuese lo que fuere mi corazón se lleno de felicidad y comenzó a albergar grandes esperanzas. La acerque mas aun acariciando su espalda y sin preámbulos volví a buscar sus labios. Al besarlos sentí que me correspondía, que se apretaba mas a mi, continúe presionando hasta que los abrí pero de repente ella bajo la cabeza y se ubico en mi pecho, no lo intente de nuevo, la respetaría y de esa manera trataría de demostrarle día a día que lo mío era amor y no una calentura estacional.

Aun continuaba lloviendo por la mañana, como si hasta el cielo estuviese de luto por la muerte de mis padres. Bella dormía en la misma posición en que se quedo anoche, dulcemente acaricie su carita, ya no había palidez en ella, su rostro había recuperado el color y la ternura que la caracterizaba. Me levante como un zombi sin percatarme de lo que hacia o hacia donde me dirigía. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la cocina. Lo más sorprendente es que ya estaba aseado y mudado de ropa. Cuando me disponía a prepararme el desayuno la vi aparecer. Su carita soñolienta aun no se despegaba de la pereza, demostraba tranquilidad.

Se puso a mi lado para poner el pan en la tostadora, sus movimientos eran mecánicos, tanto así que me dio miedo que se cortase.

- Bella…- dije mirándola fijamente

Ella no me respondió ni siquiera me miro, ¿que le pasaba, lo de anoche fue solo un sueño? ¡No! Yo estaba despierto y ella también. Eso volvió a molestarme tanto que le agarre los hombros y la obligue a mirarme.

- ¿Acaso no piensas dirigirme la palabra? - la interrogue - ¡Tampoco para mi es fácil lo que me esta pasando pero no es mi culpa! ¡Ojala nunca hubiera regresado!. Me evitaría todo el sufrimiento que estoy sintiendo y no solo por lo ocurrido a papa y a mama - concluí y al momento me arrepentí de lo que dije

Pero ella no reacciono inmediatamente, primero me miro severamente y dándome un empujón se deshizo de mis brazos gritando:

- ¡¿Tu sufrimiento?… Que sabes tu de sufrimiento, ¿quien crees que estuvo todos estos años con papa y mama?, quien crees que se preocupo a pesar de mi corta edad de cuidarlos, quien es la que los perdió tan prematuramente a ellos. ¡¿Tu? - Tomo aire para luego continuar - Mientras tu estudiabas y te la pasabas de fiesta en fiesta según tus cartas yo me las arreglaba para hacerlos felices para evitar así el vacío de tu ausencia. Y para colmo me vienes con la espantosa y estupida confesión de que estas enamorado de mi y por ello te crees con el derecho de hacerme cuanta cosa se te ocurra. ¡Me quitaste lo único me quedaba en esta vida… a mi hermano a quien yo adoraba con todo mi corazón… ¿como pudiste ser tan cruel? - sollozando dio media vuelta y me dejo con mi mundo completamente aniquilado.

Pero no me quede allí como un estupido, corrí hasta donde ella estaba y sin previo aviso la abrase por la espalda

- Perdón!… ¡Perdóname por favor! ¿Que puedo hacer para que no me odies princesa?- suplique apretándola contra mi

No se el tiempo que estuve así abrazado a ella, no intente ir mas allá de mi abrazo por miedo a perder lo poco que me quedaba que era su amor de hermana

Sentí como lloraba en silencio, cada vez sus sollozos eran más profundos, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado. Como fui tan estupido de mandarme de una, yo que me consideraba dueño de mí, en total control, me convertí en un completo monstruo, porque es así como me sentía.

De repente ella giro todo su cuerpo y también me abrazo, supe que no me odiaba y que me había perdonado. No me aguante y llore también.

El resto de la mañana nos hicimos cargo de asear la casa, casi ya en el medio día ella se dispuso a cocinar. Yo me quede embobado mirándola ir de un lado a otro, en los momentos que ella me miraba y me regalaba esa bella sonrisa que me enamoraba cada vez mas yo trataba por mi parte de que no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, porque la verdad no tenían nada de fraternos.

Le dije que prepararía la mesa. Cuando estuve frente de la mesa me di cuenta de que llevaba cuatro platos. La tristeza vino a empañar nuevamente este momento de recuperada alegría, tome los dos platos restantes para volverlos a la alacena. Bella se dio cuenta de mi pesar y con toda la dulzura de que ella es capaz me acaricio la mejilla y me dio un largo beso. Para mi esa demostración de amor era mas que suficiente en ese entonces.

Almorzamos en completo silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchamos un auto acercarse.

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, al ver que era la policía me preocupe. Bella se puso a mi lado tomándome temblorosamente de la mano, ella otra vez tenía ese extraño miedo que yo nunca entendía.

- Disculpe la molestia, pero pensé que era mejor decirles personalmente que ya pueden disponer los preparativos para el sepelio de sus padres y a entregarle esta encomienda que acaba de llegar de un Buffett de abogados de la capital - concluyo y sin decir nada mas me entrego el sobre y se dirigió hasta el auto.

Tanto Bella como yo nos abrazamos al saber que ya podíamos enterrar a nuestros padres. Una vez calmados nos sentamos en el living para abrir el sobre.

Para mi sorpresa era una copia del testamento de nuestros padres, en el nos dejaban a Bella y a mi todo como era de esperarse, pero lo que mas nos desconcertó fueron tres cosas escritas en una carta de papa… la primera que nuestros padres eran oriundos de Australia, la segunda era que tenían una propiedad de cinco mil hectáreas; ahora es que descubrimos Bella y yo cual era el secreto de los viajes de tanto tiempo que hacia papa, y la ultima que nos dejo completamente helados era que ellos eran primos y que por oposición de la familia se habían fugado de Melbourne que es la capital del Estado de Victoria en Australia un año antes de nacer yo

Estábamos anonadados por estas confesiones. Bella me miro otra vez de esa manera que no pude discernir porque ella era muy esquiva en decir o demostrar en la mayoría de los casos sus sentimientos o emociones. Por lo visto estaba claro que Bella presentía las cosas antes de que estas sucediesen. Creo que todo tenía que ver con el accidente que ella tuvo cuando tenía ocho años. Pero nunca le prestamos atención excepto mama. Era ella la única que la calmaba en los momentos de crisis posterior al accidente.

Bella se levanto y fue hasta la cocina y se tomo de una sola vez un vaso de agua, yo la imite porque la verdad no me pasaba ni la saliva por la garganta de los nervios que tenia.

- ¿Eran primos?... porque nunca nos dijeron nada de estas cosas. ¿Porque Edward?- me interrogo casi suplicándome

Yo no podía responderle, solo me quede mirando sin ver el documento, estaba tan confundido como Bella. Continúe leyendo en voz alta para que ella me escuchara. Según lo que nos contaba papa; era algo así:

Nuestro bisabuelo se caso dos veces. Del primer matrimonio nació el abuelo Roberts padre de nuestro papa, del segundo nació el abuelo William padre de nuestra madre, cuando ella tenia quince años en la fiesta que ofrecían en su honor la conoció y quedo completamente embobado, lo mismo le sucedió a mama. Por espacio de dos años intentaron hacerles entender a nuestros abuelos de que ellos se amaban, pero como nuestra familia deriva de un grupo con principios muy conservadores nunca aceptaron sus sentimientos y por ello decidieron un día escapar.

Primero fueron a Sudáfrica y estuvieron por espacio de tres meses allí hasta que se enteraron de que yo venia en camino. Con las pocas pertenencias viajaron en un barco de carga hasta . donde vivieron por dos largos años hasta que juntaron dinero y compraron la tierra con la mansion donde hoy vivimos. Ahora entiendo porque yo siempre tuve un cierto sentimentalismo por .

Al terminar la carta que nos dejaron, un profundo suspiro salio de lo mas hondo del pecho de Bella. Estaba muy seria y cabizbaja. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Solo podía escuchar la lentitud de sus pisadas en ella.

No tenia fuerzas para ir tras ella. Solo una cosa me daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

¿Había heredado yo la misma inclinación de mis padres de enamorarme de los de mi propia sangre? ¿Estaba destinado que uno de los dos nos fijáramos en el otro? Con seguridad que esa respuesta nunca llegaría. Simplemente había sucedido.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirando el vacío hasta que me acorde de Bella. Subí lentamente las escaleras como si tuviera cien años encima, me encamine hasta su habitación, ella dormía pero su sueño era perturbado por dolorosos estremecimientos, sin importar que me dijese si se despertaba me acosté a su lado casi sin tocarla. No era mi intención en esos momentos de aprovecharme de ella, solo quería estar acompañado porque para mi también era muy doloroso todo esto.

Le miraba su dulce rostro, volvió a mi todo aquel deseo por estrecharla en mis brazos tratar de hacerle olvidar todo lo malo del momento y de querer protegerla contra todo y todos.

Unos dos meses más tarde mientras estaba en el pueblo haciendo unas compras me encontré con la muchacha de la otra "noche". Esta llevaba un jeans muy ceñido con una remera que dejaba asomar la hendidura en el abdomen como un ojo que me miraba fijamente.

Me sonrío al reconocerme, cruzo la calle y sin ningún problema me tomo del brazo.

- ¡Hola cielito!, hace tiempo que no vienes al pueblo ¿no?- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

- Si... hace bastante - dije algo nervioso, porque algo me molestaba pero no sabia que - Lo que sucedió es que fallecieron mis padre y como verás no estaba de ánimos- le respondí con cierta picardía

- ¿Como te llamas? pregunte sin darme cuenta

- Mi nombre es Tanya ¿y el tuyo?

- Edward - respondí secamente y me limite a poner como un autómata la caja de mercadería en la caja de la camioneta que compre con parte de la herencia que nos dejo papa.

- ¿y no me invistas a tomar algo? - me largo sin anestesia

- No… Talvez en la noche - dije y pensé que debería haberme mordido la lengua

- Esta bien cielito, si vienes ya sabes donde encontrarme - dijo sonriendo - ah… ¿se puede saber donde vives?- me pregunto algo mimosa.

- En la casona que esta a quince kilómetros por el camino que cruza el río y se bifurca, es el de la izquierda, te deja justo en mi casa pequeña - respondí mecánicamente sin darme cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Wow! ¿Casa pequeña? Eso es una mansion si que es muy bonita - dijo ya cruzando la calle

Arranque la camioneta y me dirigí hacia la mansion. Al llegar vi a Bella en el umbral de la puerta, me estaba esperando, mi corazón estaba rebosante de alegría.

Metí la camioneta en el garaje, tome la caja y al darme vuelta allí estaba, con una mirada tan penetrante que me daba la sensación de encontrarme desnudo, toda mi alegría se esfumo. En su mirada había algo que no podía describir, me puse nervioso sin saber porque, algo en ella me intimidaba como si me hubiera pillado en algo vergonzoso, por más que trate de descubrir que podía ser no lo conseguí.

- Hola… supongo que no demore mucho - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

- No. La verdad no me di cuenta, el tiempo se paso volando. ¿Sucede algo?, no se, es como si el solo hecho de ir al pueblo te cambio el humor y el semblante, ¿viste a alguien? - dijo bajando la cabeza

¡Diablos! Como podía ella saber, tanto se notaba que mis ánimos había cambiado, ¿acaso podía ver tan dentro de mi sin yo darme cuenta, emitía ese tipo de señales? No… estaba seguro de que no, no me consideraba como una persona predecible. Siempre supe que Bella era un ser especial y no lo digo solo por su belleza y pureza de alma sino como dije una vez algo indescriptible la rodeaba, algo como mágico, la verdad no se como explicarlo, iré descubriendo a que se debía ese sexto sentido que poseía mi hermana, no es una broma ni tampoco algo que puedan considerar como imaginación mía.

Almorzamos afuera en la galería, de repente en la curva apareció un auto. Para mi desgracia conducía Tanya, Bella me miro una vez más con aquella mirada perturbadora y atrapante cuando se detuvo el auto al frente de la galería.

- ¡Hola, perdón por la interrupción pero quería conocer tu casa Edward! Espero no molestar. Huyy veo que recién comenzaron a almorzar - dijo subiendo los escalones.

- No… claro que no molestas - respondí cínicamente al ver que de los ojos de Bella salían chispas, descubrir que esta situación le provocaba celos me divertía ya que eso me daba un rayo de luz en tanta oscuridad. Estaba progresando.

La invite a sentarse a la mesa, como un rayo fui hasta la cocina y volví con un plato, cubiertos y un vaso Bella no decía nada pero eso parecía no importarle a Tanya.

Una vez que terminamos el almuerzo, Tanya nos propuso ir a dar un paseo así le hacían conocer los alrededores. Mire a Bella y esta solo se limito a levantarse, sin decir nada salio al jardín. La seguimos de muy cerca, Tanya hablaba hasta por los codos, yo solo me limitaba a asentir sin dejar de mirar cada detalle del cuerpo de Bella. En uno de esos momentos Tanya en voz alta dijo:

- Sabes Edward, aquella noche en que nos conocimos la pase realmente bien, ojala vuelva a repetirse porque jamás me habían hecho el amor de esa manera - dijo sonriendo y tomándome de la mano para llevársela a sus labios.

Hubiera querido que la tierra me tragase en ese momento para no ver el rostro de Bella.

- Perdón… espero no te moleste Bella que te cuente de nuestras andanzas ¿verdad? lo que sucede es que yo hablo sin tapujos, pero si te molesta solo dímelo y me calló - concluyó algo sarcástica

- No te preocupes… mi hermano es un hombre hermoso, además el es libre de hacer lo que mejor le parezca con sus vida. ¿Quien soy yo para criticarlo? - respondió con los ojos nublados. Nunca pensé que Bella se refiriera a mí de esa manera. Lo dijo suave y dulcemente como ella solo sabe hacerlo

Tanya no se dio cuenta porque en ese momento le daba la espalda.

- Edward ¿porque no damos un paseo tú y yo? así rememoramos la noche pasada - suplico tirandome del brazo.

La dejamos allí parada en el jardín, nunca me sentí tan ruin, pero no podía detener la pasión de Tanya que ya estaba intentando desabotonarme la camisa

Tanya me quito la camisa y comenzó a besarme desesperadamente por todo mi pecho, deteniéndose eternamente en cada tetilla, haciéndome gemir como un estupido. De un impulso se quito la remera y a su vez el soutien para pegarse junto a mí. Sus pezones duros por la excitación hicieron que mi miembro comenzara a despertarse. Tanto era mi calentura que pronto me hundí en un mar de deseo y frustración contenida. La tire en el césped para quitarle los pantalones mientras ella me sacaba el cinto y bajaba mi cremallera. Cuando me vio lo empalmado que estaba sonrío de puro deleite y sin perder un minuto comenzó a pasar su lengua cimbreante por mi capullo que ya mostraba cuan excitado me encontraba.

Ya completamente desnudo le recorrí el cuerpo con mis besos y mi lengua. Mi mano en su vagina totalmente depilada y mojada no dejaba de acariciarla. No me pude contener y la coloque de la forma en que yo pudiera colocarme encima de ella.

- Edward… no te demores cariño, hazlo de una vez que me estoy volviendo loca… ¡por favor!

Al escucharla no me hice esperar y la penetre hasta que nuestras ingles chocaron, el frenesí y la locura con que la penetraba demostraban mi frustración y la pasión contenida que me ahogaban. En esos momentos no veía a Tanya bajo mío, el deseo que sentía por Bella hacia que me la imaginara que era ella a quien estaba haciéndole el amor, pero cuando mis besos trataban de calmar esas ansias volvía a la realidad en cuanto aparecía nuevamente el rostro de Tanya gimiendo como una poseída, señal clara de su pronta llegada del orgasmo.

En el preciso instante que gritábamos al unísono por la llegada de ambos orgasmos y de mi tremenda descarga levante sin querer la vista y vi el rostro mortal de Bella junto a un árbol. Mi excitación desapareció súbitamente, me separe de Tanya he intente taparme con mi pantalón. ¡Dios mío! Ella nos había estado viendo. Me pase las manos por el pelo tratando de pensar a mil por hora, pero nada podía hacer ya por remediar lo ocurrido.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿porque te detuviste? - exclamo molesta tocándome el hombro

- Nada… solo vístete - ordene quitándole la mano de mi hombro

- Pero Edward ¿que apuro tienes? pregunto confundida

- ¡Vístete maldita sea! - grite casi cruelmente poniéndose la ropa

Sin decir palabra se levanto y rápidamente se cambio. Luego una vez ya en el auto intento besarme pero yo le quite la cara y su beso fue a parar en mi oreja. Ella me miro con los ojos llenos de cólera pero solo subió a su auto y dando una acelerada se marcho.

Entre a la casa buscándola con la mirada, la vi sentada en el sillón de la sala, parecía una estatua, no se movía. Cuando me acerque y me senté a su lado escuche que lloraba, intente poner mi mano sobre la suya, me rechazo con un manotazo y violentamente se levanto para irse pero yo la detuve poniéndome en frente de ella, intento esquivarme pero nuevamente la detuve, le agarre su cabeza con ambas manos y la acerque tanto a la mía, la sentí jadear. Simplemente la bese, apasionadamente, la obligue a que abriera su boca, su protesta ya no me importaban, la había visto mirarme en el jardín acusadoramente, como reprochándome que yo estuviera con otra mujer. De un impulso la levante y con ella subí las escaleras. Ya en la habitación me quite la camisa, en ese momento ella intento escapar al darse cuenta de que no me detendría ante sus suplicas. La detuve en la puerta, la tome con todas mis fuerzas evitando que se moviera y mirándola a los ojos le dije:

- Sabes que te amo, que mi pasión y mi deseo de ti es ya incontrolable, crees que puedo continuar pasando día tras día sin poder tocarte, acariciarte y besarte como tanto deseo, me volveré loco sin tu amor. Por favor Bella no me desprecies, déjame amarte, cuidarte y darte todo el amor que hay en mi corazón. ¿Porque nuestros padre se enfrentaron al mundo para defender su amor, porque tu y yo no podemos tener nuestra oportunidad? No me digas que no sientes nada por mi porque yo se que si, te he visto varias veces mirarme cuando me hacia el distraído. Anoche cuando te bese me correspondiste y no digas que es mentiras porque no solo te mientes a ti sino que crees mentirme a mi pero Dios sabe que me correspondiste - yo se Bella que nunca mentirías ante dios diciendo esto la lleve hasta donde mama había colocado un rosario en el espaldar de la cama.

Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, su cuerpo perdió completamente las fuerzas cayendo al suelo, con miedo pensé que se había desmayado, pero no, el temblor que lo cubría me daba a entender que lloraba.

Me agache hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro

- Dime Bella, dime que no siente nada por mi - le dije con voz cariñosa intentando estrecharla en mis brazos.

Me miro fijamente, su rostro bañado de lágrimas dulcifico mi voz

- Princesa… perdóname pero no puedo ni quiero perderte porque me perdería a mi mismo - diciendo esto la bese nuevamente. Esta vez no me quede con las ganas de ser correspondido ni con las ansias de sentir como fluía su pasión sin interrupciones esta vez.

Su boca temblorosa dejaba que la recorriera hasta sus más recónditos lugares. Aquel día ya no quedaron secretos de su boca para mí. Comencé a recorrer su cuello saboreando cada centímetro sin prisa y con la ternura a flor de piel. Cada beso era acompañado por una palabra, una frase de ese amor tanto tiempo contenido. Ella se dejaba hacer, ya no oponía resistencia, mis manos acariciaban su espalda suave y delicadamente haciéndola estremecer. El placer que ella comenzaba a descubrir era acompañado de suaves y casi inaudibles gemidos, no quería aun hacerla mía, no era el momento. Esperaría a que ella me correspondiera, a que fuera merecedor de su amor. Le enseñaría como a un niño que recién comienza a caminar. Ella aprendería paso a paso hasta el día en que se me entregara completa en cuerpo, alma y corazón…

Continuara...

* * *

Lo siento muchisisisisisisisisisisimo por el retraso.  
es que estoy en examenes y no me da tiempo para subir :/  
¿Les gusto?  
Este capitulo lo escribi en mi colegio, ya que no habia nada interesante que hacer xD!


	3. Chapter 3

Al despertar me di cuenta que había salido el sol, los rayos inundaban la habitación tornándola de vivos colores. Al estirar mi brazo descubrí que estaba solo, un sentimiento de soledad me inundo el alma. Al bajar apresuradamente las escaleras me tope con la mirada de Bella. Esta se encontraba vestida abrazando los cuadernos.

- Hola… -dijo tímidamente

- ¿Adonde vas? - pregunte extrañado

- A la escuela, pensaba no ir pero… creo que es mejor así, quedarme en casa solo hará que me llene de tristeza.-

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - dije sabiendo que seria muy difícil tratar de convencerla que se quedara

- Si… - respondió dándose vuelta y tomando su bolso abrió la puerta.

Yo volví corriendo a mi habitación, me puse una camisa y un vaquero en solo unos segundos, fui hasta el baño y… me detuve al ver que sobre la tapa del canasto de la ropa para lavar, Bella había dejado su tanguita blanca. La tome y la observe detenidamente, ¿como diablos podía usar algo tan pequeño? Al olerla percibí el aroma característico de ella, un aroma dulzón

Deje la tanguita donde estaba y salí apresuradamente. Bella ya estaba sentada en la camioneta.

Emprendimos el trayecto sin decir nada, en mi cabeza bullía miles de pensamientos, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle nada por miedo a su rechazo, parecía que nuevamente había vuelto al principio o sea que no tenia ningún avance con ella. Luego de cavilar mucho me decidí

- Bella… sobre lo que paso anoche…- la mire de reojo y vi como el rubor asomaba a su rostro. Acto seguido miro hacia el acostado del camino. No sabía si debía continuar, pero tomando nuevamente la iniciativa seguí - ¿Que es lo que sientes por mi? ¿Porque tú no hablas sinceramente conmigo como yo lo hago contigo? - interrogue

- Edward no quiero hablar sobre eso, creo que fue un momento de debilidad - se justifico - creo que fue un error, no podemos volver a caer, no quiero, me aterra la sola idea de saber que estarán pensando mama y papa desde donde quiera que estén - concluyo

- No metas a mama y papa en esto, no dejare que los uses como una excusa, anoche te sentí temblar en mis brazos, correspondiste a mis besos, a mis caricias, no te atrevas a negarlo - le suplique casi gritando

- No…no vuelvas a repetirlo por favor, ya es suficiente con saber que fuiste tu mi hermano quien me beso por las primera veces, el que me ha acariciado en los lugares que yo jamás me hubiera imaginado… eso esta mal, esta mal!- dijo llorando

Yo detuve la camioneta justo en unos de los caminos adyacente que hacia mucho tiempo no se usaba. Me quede mirando el camino, en mi mente trataba de decidir si lo intentaba de nuevo o me daba por vencido.

Me acerque a ella suavemente, ella me miro preocupada como adivinando mis pensamientos. Le quite los cuadernos y el bolso de sus manos y los dejes en el piso de la camioneta.

- No puedo evitarlo mi vida… es mas fuerte mi amor, mi deseo, que mi cordura o mis principios. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos, acariciarte, besarte cada centímetro de tu piel, dejarme llevar por la pasión - dije susurrándole al oído mientras ponía una de mis mano sobre uno de sus senos - quisiera acariciarlo desnudo, ver como se endurece esa pequeña aureola que tienes por pezón, succionarlo hasta endurecerla - al oír esto se le escapo un jadeo - añoro contemplar tu desnudez, para mi la vida es una constante agonía sin ti, saborear tu piel dulce como la miel…dime que no sientes nada niégamelo!- estaba totalmente bajo mi poder, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad aunque me costara perderla para siempre.

Con una mano desabotone su camisa por completo, llevaba puesto un soutien color azul que acentuaba mas su piel. Pase mi mano por la espalda, la acaricie con tanta ternura que ella se dejo hacer, tome los broches del brasier y los desprendí. Al hacerlo ella dio un grito ahogado se aparto unos centímetros mientras se cubría los senos con ambas manos.

- No... No te cubras, deja que te vea - suplique tomando sus manos y apartándoselas de sus senos, quite primero la camisa, la eché aun costado, luego mirándola a los ojos comencé por sacarle por completo su brasier. Ya la había visto desnuda aquel día de tormenta pero en este momento fue como si la viera por primera vez. ¡Dios! Sus senos eran perfectos, grandes para su edad, redondos con una rosada aureola, al verla sentí como mi miembro comenzaba levantarse. El slip me hacia doler, desabroche mi pantalones y baje la bragueta, rápidamente me quede en slip. Ella me miraba perpleja sin decir nada.

- Sabes… amo tu desnudez - al decir esto ella quiso taparse nuevamente - ¡quédate así mi amor, no te avergüences, porque yo te miro con amor! Nada que venga de ti es vergonzoso y nada de lo que yo te haga lo es - dije con voz suplicante.

Sus ojos nublados por primera vez me miraban sin reproche. Mis manos tomaron cada uno de sus senos y los acariciaron delicadamente, cada suave contacto erizara los bellos de sus brazos, me agache y con mis labios succiones dulcemente su redondeada aureola, yo había tenido la agradable visión de ver como con cada caricia anunciaba un excipiente pezón. Me encantaba poder recorrerlo con mi lengua, era tibio, suave, terso, no me pude aguantar y tomando sus senos con mis manos los apreté hasta que las aureola se tensaron elevándose hacia arriba. Los chupe de la misma manera que lo hiciera un recién nacido desesperado por alimentarse. A cada succión ella dejaba escapar gemidos que me excitaban cada vez más. Mientras succionaba uno de los pechos con una de mis manos trataba de encontrar el cierre de la falda, al encontrarlo lo descorrí. Me detuve y enderezándome la mire directamente a los ojos. En ellos había pasión, deseo y para mi asombro entrega.

- Bella … vamos a casa…

Al no ver ninguna señal de protesta, encendí la camioneta, y nos regresamos a la casona.

Una vez ya en la puerta de entrada me baje casi corriendo, abrí la puerta de ella y suavemente besando sus labios la cargue. Ya en mi habitación la deposite en la cama, me detuve un momento a contemplarla. No podía creer que hacia un poco mas de dos meses Bella era para mi, mi hermanita pequeña, y ahora, seria mi mujer, porque en este momento la haría mi mujer no se si para siempre pero lo seria hasta lo que durara.

Me quite los pantalones nuevamente, luego le saque la falda. La tanga era del mismo color que su brasier. Me di cuenta que ella me miraba mi slip, yo por mi parte sonreí al darme cuenta de su sorpresa. Si no me equivocaba era la primera vez que Bella vería a un hombre desnudo, y lo que mas me enorgullecía era que ese hombre seria yo. Jamás encontrare a una mujer mas completa que ella, he conocido a muchas y ninguna se le compara ni en belleza física como así tampoco en la pureza de alma. Su cuerpo era puro, su corazón y su mente también, lo único que nubla mi alegría es que yo soy su hermano alguien prohibido para ella, seria quien le enseñara todo y eso mas allá de enamorarme como un loco, empañaba mi felicidad…

Me acerque suavemente le saque las zapatillas y las media, luego al intentar quitarle la única prenda intima que le quedaba ella se resistió un poco hasta que yo mirándola con todo el amor del mundo se dejo hacer.

Desnuda ya, me quite mi slip, y fue allí donde ella pudo verme detenidamente. Vi temor en sus ojos al ver mi miembro que ya se encontraba casi totalmente empalmado.

- Bella… - susurrándole en el oído mientras mi mano recorría su pierna, cada vez subía más

- Bella… -volví a repetir. Busque su boca mirándola fijamente, suavemente pase mis dedos por sus labios y se los introduje hasta que sentí el calor de su lengua.

Ella trataba de apartarse pero no dejaría que lo hiciera, la pasión que había en sus ojos era inconfundible, acerque su rostro al mío y con la dulzura a flor de piel la bese. Al principio suave, deleitándome con cada uno de sus gemidos, la escuche quejarse cuando mordí su labio, la mire para ver su reacción pero ella solo se quedo quieta con los ojos cerrados.

Volví a saborear su boca pero esta vez con más énfasis, mientras con una mano le sujetaba del cuello con la otra comencé a acariciar su espalda. Tersa, con mi boca comencé a recorrerla empezando por su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello… hasta que llegue hasta sus senos. Sonreí al ver que aunque estaba muy excitada, aun sus pezones no emergían, allí me di cuenta de lo joven que era, a pesar de poseer un cuerpo que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, aun le quedaban vestigios de niña.

Me agache y bese tiernamente la aureola que estaba en lugar de un pezón, la sentí jadear, eso me alentó a continuar.

La acosté a lo largo de la cama, a todo esto ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, me deslice hacia sus pies, tomándolo comencé a besar uno por uno sus deditos, deteniéndome en cada hendidura, Bella se retorcía no solo por el placer que le provocaba lo que le estaba haciendo sino porque también le provocaba cosquillas. Si hay algo que me apasionaba era hacerle cosquillas hasta que me suplicaba que me detuviera. Es un placer que nunca dejaría de lado. Creí escuchar una risita algo temblorosa, levante la vista pero aun continuaba cerrando sus ojos. Volví a continuar pero esta vez, seguí con sus bien formadas y torneadas piernas, todo gracias a los paseos continuos en bicicleta por el campo y las competencias de natación en la escuela.

Lo que siempre me intrigo mucho es que nunca ningún chico en la escuela haya intentado acercársele o conquistarla ya que ella confía en la gente y pudo ser engañada para sacar provecho de su inocencia.

Bella tenía más amigos que amigas por lo que ella me contara. Un día le pregunte si tenía novio o si le gustaba algún compañero de la escuela, ella solo me miro extrañada como si su mirada me dijera que yo la conocía bien como para hacerle ese tipo de pregunta. La verdad me sorprendí porque no estaba acostumbrado a que una jovencita de su edad no tuviese un noviecito por allí.

Pero pensando en la forma en que mis padres criaron a Bella no era de extrañarse.

Dejando de lado mis cavilaciones me concentre en ella, besaba cada centímetro de su piel, degustando su sabor hasta que llegue hasta su escasamente poblado monte de Venus, fue en ese momento cuando sentí sus manos en mi cara intentando detenerme.

- Bella… no me detengas por favor… déjame amarte como solo un hombre enamorado lo haría - sentí como sus manos en mi rostro temblaban, ella se sentó en la cama y llevo mi cara hasta unos pocos centímetro de la suya. Me miro por largos segundos como si estudiara mi rostro.

- No puedo… - dijo mientras le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, sabia que si no la detenía en ese instante nunca mas podría volver a intentar estar con ella.

- ¡Noo! - casi grite de la desesperación de perderla - no dejare que me alejes Bella… no te lo permitiré solo porque tu tengas miedo - volví a susurrarle en el oído cuando le agarre su cabecita.

Forzándola un poco la acosté nuevamente, pero esta vez me acosté encima, ella solo me miraba, aunque ya no veía horror en sus ojos si pude notar algo de desesperación. La bese apasionadamente perdiendo casi por completo el control, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba sus caderas y algo mas…

Mi excitación iba cada vez en aumento, no podría contenerme mucho tiempo mas, no quería perder el control para no dañar lo que mas amaba en este mundo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esta forma.

- Quiero que seas mi mujer… ¿entiendes lo que digo Bella? - le dije mirándola - quiero que vivamos juntos tu y yo, por favor Bella, no me nieguen esa felicidad - suplique besándola desesperadamente pero ella intentaba apartar la cara, le tome la barbilla entre mis dedos y se la levante, al sentir nuevamente el contacto húmedo y calido de sus labios fue una conmoción física para mi.

Recorrí su cuerpo con mis labios conteniéndome más tiempo en sus senos, esos senos que cada día se convertían en mi obsesión. Los bese, succione, de cualquier manera que los tocara o acariciara me obsesionaban cada vez mas. Necesitaba desesperadamente que ella me correspondiera, pero solo se quedaba quieta bajo mío, volví a besarle esos labios tan sensuales, sentir su aroma y su calor me llevaba más allá de la locura, entrelacé mis manos con las de ella con ímpetu sin dejar de besar su cuello, sus jadeos se convertían en fuerte gemidos.

Ya no aguantaba mas, el dolor y el deseo eran insoportables, le abrí las piernas suavemente, como tratando de evitar que ella se diera cuenta de cuales eran mis intenciones, con una de mis manos acaricie sus partes intimas, cada vez con mas fuerza, me di cuenta de cuan excitada estaba. Vi su cara completamente sonrosada, aunque ella no quisiera su cuerpo la delataba ya que se retorcía con cada caricia nueva que me inventaba. Me ubique entre ellas y mirándola a los ojos me perdí suave pero muy lentamente dentro de ella.

narrador POV

Bella sintió en ese instante que sus piernas perdían totalmente sus fuerzas bajo el impulso de las embestidas de Edward, con una sensación de incredulidad lo miraba sin entender que estaba sucediendo hasta que un dolor agudo la sacudió, trato de gritar al principio pero solo pudo emitir un gemido ahogado, sus mejillas quedaban bañadas de lagrimas debido al tormento que su hermano la estaba sometiendo.

Edward POV

Con cada empuje me introducía cada vez mas, por un momento no me di cuenta de la reacción de Bella hasta que la oí gritar…

- ¡Noo! Por favor Edward no lo hagas, déjame… dejamee - sollozaba histérica

- No puedo mi amor, ya no puedo detenerme, porque ya eres mi mujer…

Diciendo esto aumente el frenesí de mis embestidas. Sus gritos me excitaban demasiado tanto así que descubrí que pronto acabaría. Me contuve volviendo a poseerla lentamente tratando de alargar el inmenso éxtasis que me embargaba.

- Detente ya Edward… Me haces daño… ¡Por favor! - dijo sollozando

Pero yo no me detuve continué penetrándola aunque esta vez fui mas suave casi tierno, sentí como un hormigueo me recorría la columna que culminaba en mis partes erógenas, igualmente sentí que el interior de Bella era dominado por una corriente que la hacia agitarse involuntariamente.

Los gritos de Bella se convirtieron en gemidos y jadeos de placer, no me di cuenta cuando me había abrazado por el cuello donde sus manos tiraban de mis cabellos, sus labios pegados a mi oreja me anunciaban que pronto llegaría al clímax, aun escuchándola no podía creerlo. Por fin ella me aceptaba, se entregaba a mí después de tanta resistencia, el solo sentir como su pasión fluía como un manantial, me embriagaba de un amor extremo el alma.

Levante sus piernas ubicándolas en mis hombros para poder penetrarla más profundamente antes de que el incontrolable orgasmo que nos uniría para siempre nos invadiera.

Los temblores de Bella se tornaron casi convulsivos, tanto me preocupo, que inconscientemente comencé a penetrarla con demasiada suavidad y consideración y entonces llego como una explosión por dentro, los espasmos que nos dominaban eran incontrolables, segundos más tarde cesaban muy lánguidamente. Unos minutos después nuestros cuerpos sudorosos pegados ligeramente muy próximos al agotamiento, nos encontró besándonos. _Te amo mi amor… te amo con locura _ susurre jadeando pleno de éxtasis.

La respiración de Bella aun era entrecortada, no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando el vacío aunque aun se mantenía abrazada a mi cuello, al volver a besar su cara poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de su abrazo

La culpa comenzó a inundarme el corazón, hacia mas de dos horas que todo había ocurrido, ella aun permanecía con su mirada perdida. Intente hablarle para ver si podía sacarla de ese estado, pero nada sucedió…

- Bella… mi amor que sucede, háblame - sin decir nada se dio vuelta y se encogió tanto que quedo prácticamente en posición fetal, solo supe que lloraba por las sacudidas de sus hombros. Al ella darse vuelta los vestigios de su virtud quedaron sobre las sabanas. Una tristeza inmensa me embargó. Solo atine a recostarme a su lado y abrazarla tratando de consolarla por lo que yo le había hecho.

La noche nos descubrió abrazados, Bella dormía profundamente, su respiración era casi imperceptible. Bese suavemente sus labios tratando de evitar despertarla. Ella se movió haciendo muecas y dejando escapar una protesta de niña. Sonreí y la ame solo por el modo que tenia ella de pasar de mujer a niña y viceversa

Me levante y todavía estaba oscuro, estaba todo adolorido pero feliz ya que el solo sentir ese tipo de dolor me llenaba de placer, tome un toallon y fui a darme un buen baño para despejarme un poco ya que la confusión que sentía me nublaba la razón.

Bella estaba sentada con sus largas y torneadas piernas recogidas en posición yoga sobre los escalones de la amplia galería, las primeros rayos del amanecer se perfilaban por entre la arboleda, sintió mi presencia mucho antes de yo cruzar la puerta que da a la galería, se volvió y me miro fijamente nunca me imagine cuan sombríos estaban sus ojos aquella mañana. Temblando se levanto y camino hacia el portalon del jardín, hice el ademán de detenerla pero la deje ir.

La magnitud de mi calvario se hizo presente unos días después cuando cayo en una profunda depresión provocándole un estado febril que me tenía extremadamente trastornado. Día a día la escuche llorar y rememorar en su mente atormentada mientras dormía lo que había sucedido entre los dos. Poco a poco fui desmoralizándome al punto de olvidarme de comer o asearme, la culpa no me daba tregua, encogido a su lado en la cama trataba de no hundirme en la desesperación, temía perderla, es como si ella lentamente se dejara llevar por la negrura de la inconciencia. Cada vez se veía mas pálida hasta que unos días después tome la decisión de llevarla al pueblo para que la viera un medico ya que yo no me encontraba en condiciones ni siquiera de ocuparme de mi mismo. Al principio dudaba por miedo a que se supiera la causa por la cual Bella se encontraba en ese estado, pero aun así me arme de valor y prepare todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar en la clínica. En el camino la sorprendí al ver que de vez en cuando ella entreabría los ojos y miraba al costado del camino, al menos estaba consiente y eso le dio un respiro a mi alma

Llegamos a la clínica, Bella me miro extrañada a pesar de su gran debilidad me miro interrogadoramente.

- Quiero que te vea un doctor Bella, estas muy desmejorada, si quieres puedo hacer que el doctor Campbell te vea… era el medico de mama y papa ¿Eso te haría quedar mas tranquila? - pregunte mirándola fijamente. Para mi sorpresa asintió sin protesta alguna.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta, la tome en mis brazos, ella no puso ningún reparo ya que se encontraba muy débil para caminar, al hacerlo note mi debilidad cuando sentí un temblor en las piernas. Apoyo su cara en mi pecho, el contacto con mi piel me estremeció tanto que mi corazón comenzó a latir como un caballo desbocado. Tan fuerte que me hacia daño y era casi imposible que ella no se diera cuenta pero si lo hizo no dio señales de ello. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba como algo tan insignificante podía provocar ese tipo de sensaciones y emociones tan intensas.

Al entrar en la sala pude ver al doctor Campbell charlando con otro medico, al verme se acerco preocupado.

- ¿Edward que sucede? - pregunto y yo en ese momento perdí toda la fuerzas que me quedaban que casi se me cae Bella, de un solo impulso el doctor me la quito de los brazos, unos minutos después ya mejor me di cuenta de que estaba acostado en una de las camas de la clínica y Bella a mi lado dormía placidamente en la cama contigua. Cuando me puse a pensar como llegue allí, recordé que casi tire a Bella al suelo cuando mis fuerzas me abandonaron, tal vez fue por los nervios, o tal vez la presión y el sufrimiento de todo lo vivido en los últimos tres meses fueron demasiado para mi.

En esos momentos entro el doctor Campbell con una carpeta, al ver que estaba despierto se acerco hasta mi cama.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor Edward, sabes me asuste muchísimo cuando te desmayaste - dijo sonriendo

- Si, la verdad es que no me sentía bien. ¿Como esta Bella doctor? - pregunte mirándola

- No te preocupes tanto Edward… es comprensible que después de perder a sus padres recientemente y de manera tan trágica el sufrimiento los haya llevado a un estado de colapso nervioso, Bella solo necesita descansar unos días, solo tiene una descompensación producida por el estado de profunda tristeza en que se encuentra y además creo que va a necesitar de tu cariño y contención para que se recupere lo mas pronto posible - concluyo

- ¿Cuando podremos irnos doctor? - Le pregunte

- Creo que lo mejor es que ella se quede un par de días para poder controlarla, tu eres medico y sabes como son estas cosas, además la voy a someter a una cura de sueño leve para que se tranquilice y una buena alimentación para que su cuerpo recupere fuerzas - dijo anotando algo en la planilla que se encontraba al pie de la cama de Bella

- Si creo que es lo mejor - asentí

- Creo también que a ti no te vendría mal dormir un poco - recalco mirándome serio - No solo tu hermana sufre de agotamiento físico y emocional. Porque no te quedas estos dos días también, así de paso asistes a Bella para que ella no se preocupe por ti - concluyo enfáticamente

Bella durmió por espacio de veinticuatro horas ininterrumpidas, por medio de una vía en su mano el doctor Campbell la asistía con un coctel de vitaminas para alimentarla. Por mi parte el descansar una horas me devolvió las fuerzas, solo una cosa perturbaba mi tranquilidad. Como reaccionaria Bella cuando despierte, el miedo se adueño de mi corazón, si le contaba todo al doctor Campbell, si no quería regresar a casa, o peor aun que el inmenso amor que me tenía desde niña se convirtiese en odio. ¡Oh Dios! cualquier cosa menos eso, no podría soportarlo, preferiría irme lejos antes que ver desprecio en sus ojos.

Entre a la habitación donde Bella dormía y para mi sorpresa no estaba en su cama. Una corriente helada me recorrió el cuerpo temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo, pero al salir nuevamente al pasillo vi que el doctor Campbell traía a Bella en una silla de ruedas, a su lado una chica y un joven los acompañaban.

Al verme su rostro cambio de una amplia sonrisa a reserva total, me acerque lentamente, al llegar a su lado la mire fijamente antes de hablar. Su mirada era sombría, trataba constantemente de esquivar mis ojos, una punzada en el pecho me dejo casi sin aliento.

- Hola Bella, ¿como te sientes? - pregunte

No me respondió solo se limito a mencionarle algo en voz baja al doctor. Este me miro seriamente, tuve la sensación que el lo sabia todo pero mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo cuando dijo sonriendo…

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Edward?

Solo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la cabeza agachada de Bella

- Edward… no se que es lo que sucede entre Bella y tú pero ella no quiere regresar a casa por ahora, me pidió que te preguntara si podía quedarse en la casa de su amiga Alice por unos días hasta que se recupere totalmente. Creo que deberíamos complacerla si queremos que se restablezca rápidamente.

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa tanto así que tarde unos segundo en darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba para mi, no quería verme ni mucho menos volver a casa conmigo. Sentí una opresión en el pecho que me quitaba el aire, ladeé un poco la cabeza para mirar a Bella, esta aun se mantenía en la misma posición.

- Puedo hablar un momento con ella - pregunté molesto

- Creo que no seria conveniente muchacho - dijo pausadamente

- Por favor… - suplique

El bajo la cabeza y asintió

Hizo una seña a los chicos y se fueron del pasillo, me acerque quedamente, ella en ese momento levanto la cabeza para mirarme firmemente, me senté pesadamente en una de las sillas cerca de ella, creo que fue una eternidad que nos miramos sin decir nada.

- ¿Me odias Bella? - pregunte repentinamente sin darme cuenta tomándoles las manos con tanta dulzura que me sorprendí a mi mismo

No intento rechazar esa caricia, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraban pero no había odio en ellos, solo tristeza y soledad.

- No… no puedo odiarte a pesar de todo, eres mi hermano y el cariño que siento por ti aun lo conservo en mi corazón… pero Edward… ya nada volverá a ser igual entre los dos, no soy la misma que tu viste aquel día en la escalera cuando regresaste, tu me mostraste una cara que yo nunca creí que existiera y menos en ti... - la voz se le quebró, no pude contener mis lagrimas, nunca pensé en el daño que le causaría, siempre me hice a la idea que ella me amaría tanto o igual de lo que yo la amaba. En ese momento supe que a pesar de no odiarme la perdía para siempre.

- Si tu quieres puedes quedarte en casa, yo me iré, regresare a .

Ella lo pensó un instante antes de responder.

- No, no quiero que te vayas, eres la única familia que me queda Edward - me suplicaba aferrando fuertemente mis manos - solo te pido unos días para pensar y ver que voy a hacer con mi vida desde hoy, tal vez una semana o diez días como máximo - recalco dándome una tímida sonrisa.

¿Y aun me pregunto que es lo que vi en Bella para enamorarme de esa manera?

Era el ser mas puro que podría conocer y yo en mi afán de poseerla le había mostrado la parte cruel de la vida y los bajos instintos de los hombres. Nunca imagine ver ternura en su mirada, me sentí un miserable porque ella me había perdonado, sin palabra alguna solo con su dulce sonrisa supe que no me seria difícil con el tiempo el intentar borrar aunque sea un poco el daño que le había hecho.

* * *

Continuara  
Tal y como se los prometi, les traje el nuevo capitulo  
¿Que tal les parecio?


	4. Chapter 4

Me encontraba completamente solo en la mansion, la ausencia de ella me era insoportable pero había aceptado la decisión de Bella. Pasaron mas de nueve días, mientras me encontraba cortando el césped la vi cruzar el portalon, me quede paralizado. No por el hecho de verla allí, sino por que no se encontraba sola.

La presencia del joven me puso en guardia, tenia tomada a Bella del brazo, sentí como si me hubieran dado una puñalada en el centro del pecho. Trate de disimular pero creo que ella se dio cuenta porque trato de alejarse del chico pero el la retuvo.

- Hola Edward… - saludo con esa dulce voz que me llegaba hasta el alma - ¿Será que podemos hablar?

Que distinto era todo entre nosotros ahora, recuerdo el día en que llegue de . con que alegría me recibió en cambio hoy… si me regalaba una sonrisa era pedir mucho. Se que es mi culpa pero aun así no puedo aceptar que todo el cariño se haya perdido.

- Si…- respondí melancólico

Se soltó del brazo que la tenia sujeta y camino hasta mí. Estaba tan hermosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas desbordaban vitalidad y belleza. Había recuperado su peso, note algo en sus ojos que me llamo la atención, al principio no me di cuenta de que era aquello hasta que al mirarla fijamente lo supe, estaba feliz… el brillo en sus ojos era de felicidad. No pude disimular el tremendo shock que eso me produjo.

Caminamos en silencio unos metros hasta que ella me detuvo.

- Edward… no se como decirte esto sin que te cause pesar… pero he decidido vivir en el pueblo, iré al colegio por la mañana y por la tarde conseguí un trabajo en la biblioteca, eso me dará un ingreso con lo cual podré pagarme un lugar en la posada de la señora Halle, es muy buena y ella conocía a papa y mama - se detuvo unos segundo como para darse un respiro y continuo- no puedo volver a vivir aquí - dijo mirando la mansion - no puedo después de lo que paso… por favor trata de comprender - la voz se le quebró y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas.

Solo escuche hasta que me dijo que había decidido vivir en el pueblo, mi mente se bloqueo por completo, me quede allí helado, sentí en mi cuerpo como si me hubiera golpeado un camión.

La mire, pero mi mirada era totalmente fría, luego voltee a mirar al tipo que la espera y volví a mirarla pero esta vez había fuego en mis ojos. Los celos me corroían el alma, solo tenía ganas de gritar y decirle cuanto la odiaba por eso, pero en cambio no pude porque era mi culpa, solo mi culpa.

Ella entendió a la perfección las emociones que me dominaban en eso momentos porque intento acercarse para tomarme la mano pero la rechace bruscamente

- No te atrevas a tocarme, no lo soportaría… mejor vete y ojala que tu puedas lograr la felicidad que tanto mereces - dijo mirando al chico - con el o con cualquier otro hombre porque a mi ya no me queda nada, acabo de perder lo mas importante de mi vida, sin esa persona mi vida esta completamente vacía - me temblaba todo el cuerpo pero haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo continúe - ojala que seas feliz princesa…- me di media vuelta y me encamine hasta mi habitacion.

Se quedo allí parada por espacio de unos minutos hasta que el chico se le acerco y abrazándola dio media vuelta y cruzaron el portalon.

Cuando desaparecieron las piernas se me aflojaron y caí de rodillas, me di cuenta que lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Lloraba porque la había perdido, lloraba porque yo fui el causante, lloraba por papa y mama… y lloraba porque era un completo idiota.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche, el cuerpo me dolía un infierno, estaba muy caliente y los espasmos me envolvían, al caminar por la casa, la oscuridad me mostraba siluetas inexistentes. La fiebre dominaba hasta mis sentidos.

Durante ese estado las imágenes de aquel día me acosaban, la veía acostada junto a mi, mientras yo acariciaba con ternura aquella piel que tanto me fascinaba, de repente la negrura volvía a atormentarme.

Me desperté aquella mañana por el llamado en la puerta, oía los golpes muy lejanos al principio luego conforme fui despabilándome se hicieron más fuertes.

Me levante como pude, la verdad no aconsejo a nadie dormir en el piso, uno amanece con los huesos en un solo grito de dolor.

Tambaleando fui hasta la puerta, trate de acomodarme un poco la ropa y abrí. Para mi sorpresa era nada menos que Tanya.

- Como dice el dicho si mahoma no va a la montaña… la montaña va a mahoma - dijo sonriendo

- Tanya… ¿que haces aquí? - pregunté algo boquiabierto

- Sucede que como se que tu hermana Bella se fue a vivir al pueblo no soporte la idea de que estuvieras tan solito - se acercó asediándome con los brazos

Que rápido que corren los rumores… bien esta el dicho que dice en pueblo chico infierno grande. Era irónico que los dos estuviéramos tan familiarizados con los proverbios ese día. Eso me provoco una sonrisa, gesto que ella mal interpreto. Sin ningún tipo de timidez se colgó de mi cuello ofreciéndome su boca. Sinceramente no se si fue por mi soledad o si fue por la rabia que volvía a mi al recordar como Bella me había abandonado que no tuve reparos en corresponderle a esta chica que en ese momento se me ofrecía en bandeja de plata cuando justamente tenia la necesidad desesperante de tener alguien a mi lado.

La cargue en mis brazos mientras la besaba violentamente tratando de fundirme en ella, la coloque en el sofá, con premura comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras ella juguetonamente lo hacia a su vez. Me miraba deseosa de tenerme y no la hice esperar, me tire encima de ella para comenzar a besar sus labios, su bronceado cuello, atacando furiosamente sus casi perfectas nalgas, estrujándolas hasta hacerla gritar, por un momento desee con todo mi corazón que fuera Bella quien estuviera debajo mío, se que no es de hombres pensar en una mujer mientras tienes sexo con otra, pero en ese momento mis emociones no tenían control. Comencé a morderla suave para luego aumentar la intensidad de mis caricias, me detuve a juguetear con su pezón, a diferencia de Bella, Tanya poseía unos pezones grandes, de un color mora, eran suaves y duros como piedras debido a la excitación que la dominaba. Pero jamás cambiaria los senos de Bella por los de otra mujer. La ausencia de pezón me excitaba demasiado.

Se los mordí y chupe fuertemente que ella lanzo un grito de satisfacción, eso me calentó muchísimo, continúe excitándola hasta que me pidiera que la hiciera suya nuevamente, sus jadeos mezclados con ahogados grititos me volvía loco de pasión, no era exactamente el tipo de pasión que sentía por Bella … la diferencia esta en que por Bella sentía amor, un amor profundo y que para mi seria eterno, mezclado con deseo, pasión, deseo de tenerla en mis brazos y verla dormir con esa paz que tanto la caracterizaba y que yo había perturbado, deseo de vivir cada día de mi vida junto a ella y esta vez amargamente debo confesarme a mi mismo el deseo de querer formar una familia con ella… en fin que no solo que fuera mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amiga y compañera de la vida sino también la madre de mi hijos. Es un sueño que nunca se hará realidad eso ya lo tengo asumido. En cambio por Tanya solo es un deseo pasajero, un deseo de satisfacer la carne.

Mientras pensaba esto no dejaba de succionar sus pezones alternando entre uno y otro. Ya no se aguantaría mucho más y yo tampoco porque estaba completamente empalmado. Baje hasta su intimidad y me di cuenta que estaba muy mojada, sonreí para mis adentro, nunca entendí que les cautivaba de mi a otras mujeres que Bella no pudo reconocerlo, tanto pensé en eso hasta que di con la respuesta, era de lo mas sencilla, Bella nunca pudo reconocerlo porque ella jamás me conoció o me miro como hombre hasta ese día, siempre me vio solo como hermano. Los quejidos de Tanya me regresaron a la realidad, me ubique sobre ella y abriéndole las piernas la penetre de un solo envión. Me sujetaba por el cuello, mientras me pedía que lo hiciera más rápido.

_ ¡Por favor mi vida! … Sigue no te detengas… _ decía jadeando mientras me mordía la oreja.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella, mis embestidas aumentaron bruscamente, no hubiera querido acabar tan pronto pero la excitación me sobrepasaba. La sentí estremecerse debajo mío, la mire y vi algo muy parecido al amor en esos ojos, era tan irónica la vida… había amor en los ojos equivocados para mi, si fueran esos ojos lo de mi dulce Bella creo que gritaría a los cuatros vientos su nombre. Justo en ese momento nos avasallo ese inmenso estallido llamado orgasmo por lo que no pudimos contener nuestros gritos de pasión. Gradualmente los espasmos de Tanya fueron desvaneciéndose, aun no me soltaba como queriendo mas… aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea tenia que reconocer que aun me encontraba empalmado por lo que decidí volver continuar besándola mientras ella intentaba tumbarme para colocarse encima, una vez que lo logro comenzó a moverse como una experta. Me introducía un par de dedos en la boca mientras se retorcía un pezón hasta gritar por el placer que se estaba provocando. Me comenzó a montar como una poseída, a su vez quería comer mis labios por la forma en que me besaba, de repente sentí un dolor, me había mordido debido a la extrema pasión que la embargaba. Me tomo ambas manos para poder sostenerse mientras ella se tiraba hacia atrás para tratar de que la penetrara profundamente, la verdad que la excitación también a mi me dominaba, le solté una de las manos para tomar uno de sus senos y apretarlo hasta que el pezón se endureciera, sus gritos me anunciaba que pronto volvería a llegar al clímax, yo también me sentía próximo a un nuevo y explosivo orgasmo, aumento el vaivén de su embestidas mientras jadeaba y gritaba mi nombre

- Así mi amor… mas fuerte por favor… no te detengas… ahhh, siii, que bien que se sienteee - gemía y de pronto fue como una descarga y lanzo un grito - ¡ahhhhh Edward! - y se desplomo sobre mi sudado cuerpo.

Luego no metimos en el baño a ducharnos. Solo nos quedamos charlando en la cama por espacio de un par de horas y luego ella dijo que debía regresar antes de que anocheciera. Por mi parte estaba de acuerdo porque no quería ningún tipo de compromisos con nadie y mucho menos cuando mi mente y corazón estaban ya ocupados por otra.

Treinta y cinco días después de que Bella se fuera de la mansion recibí una carta del hospital en . en el que el año pasado había hecho la residencia antes de recibirme de medico. Me comunicaban para mi felicidad que había un puesto vacante en el área de neurocirugía, me alegro sobremanera que me tuvieran en cuenta y porque era el puesto al que yo ansiadamente deseaba.

Lo pensé por espacio de una larga semana, puse todo en una balanza antes de decidirme, sabia que al tomar el cargo perdería para siempre a Bella, pero si me quedaba nada me garantizaba que el tiempo me daría una nueva oportunidad con ella. En estos casi dos meses en que no la vi ni tuve noticias por parte de ella, lo poco que sabia era por lo que me enteraba en el supermercado ya que una de las cajeras se había hecho su amiga. Gracias a eso pude pensar tranquilamente sin presiones.

La visita de Tanya aquel jueves fue como una bocanada de aire nuevo ya que al estar tan animado porque había decidido volver a . Pude disfrutar plenamente del sexo aquella tarde de julio. Llego como a las cinco de la tarde con un pollerita bastante cortita que dejaba mostrar sus nada despreciables piernas, de arriba solo llevaba una musculosa sin brasier que dejaba revelar sus ya endurecidos pezones.

Corrió hasta mi y me tiro en el césped, me besaba con tanta ansiedad que me sentí culpable, pero ella sabia que esto solo era algo pasajero, que nunca le había hecho promesas de ningún tipo. A mi vez le mordí la oreja por lo que ella grito de éxtasis, se quito la musculosa y sus senos saltaron ante mis ojos, los agarre fuertemente con mis manos y me los lleve a la boca para chuparlos desesperadamente haciéndole daño ya que la oí quejarse pero no me importo, la gozaría hasta que ya no me quedaran ganas… ¿o no era para eso que venia?

Le quite la pollerita y su tanga, la acosté sobre el pasto y comencé a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mi lengua deteniéndome en sus partes intimas por primera vez, esto la volvió loca y me alentaba que lo hiciera mas rápido aumentando así su excitación.

La verdad que me deje llevar y la besaba y mordía al mismo tiempo, ella se aferro a mi cabello haciéndome gritar pero eso no impidió que le metiera un dedo dentro suyo, le gusto tanto que se apretó mas contra mi. No me demore en penetrarla ya que mi excitación estaba descontrolada. Embestía esta vez suave al principio tratando de prolongar un poco el éxtasis pero aunque uno desee alargarlo mas el cuerpo manda, todo termino tan rápido como había comenzado, tal vez era porque a pesar de que quería desfrutar aunque sea por esta vez del sexo con Tanya mi mente estaba a pesar mío en otra parte…

Tanya noto que yo estaba con mi mente en otro lado por ello no dijo nada solo se cambio y se puso a fumar, si hay algo que me molesta de las mujeres es que fumen o tomen mas de lo debido, las desvaloriza tanto ante mis ojos, pero bueno cada uno es como es y para tener la misa en paz debe aceptar a las personas como son.

Media hora más tarde la despedí con un beso mientras le decía

- me gusto mucho haberte conocido Tanya… espero que alguna vez podamos contarnos como nos va en nuestra vida -

- Suenas como si te estuvieras por ir a algún lado - dijo algo nerviosa

- No, solo me refería a que esto no puede durar mas tiempo, tu tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía en el norte - dije esquivando la mirada porque no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones.

Un par de horas después de que se fuera Tanya me senté en el jardín a mirar como oscurecía, pensaba en Bella, como tomaría mi decisión.

En la mañana telefonearía a la biblioteca para hablar con Bella. La noche cayo lenta y serena, sentado en la galería mientras cenaba, miraba al firmamento pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegara hacia casi seis meses atrás. Sin darme cuenta el sueño fue venciéndome suavemente y mi último pensamiento fue la imagen de Bella alejándose lentamente por el camino.

El tono del llamado repiqueteaba al otro lado de la línea hasta que una voz masculina respondió

- Buenos días, ¿en que puedo servirle? - me extraño que respondiera un hombre ya que uno de los trabajos de Bella era atender el teléfono

- Buenos días… habla Edward el hermano de la señorita Bella, ¿esta ella? - pregunte algo ansioso

Hubo un largo silencio antes del otro lado de la línea antes de que respondiera.

- La señorita Bella salio un momento, si desea puede llamarla en media hora -

- No esta bien… solo dígale que es urgente que yo hable en persona con ella - recalqué la ultima parte

- Muy bien yo le doy su recado, buenos días - y sin mas corto

Me dedique toda la mañana a dejar en condiciones la mansion, había contratado un casero el día anterior junto con su esposa, así me mantendrían informado de todo, los aloje en la pequeña casita que se encontraba en el lugar mas alejado del jardín. Al entrar en ella me vino a la memoria que allí había vivido nuestro antiguo cuidador que al morir su esposa no dejo para irse con sus hijos al exterior. Desde ese día solo y debes en cuando la ocupábamos Bella y yo en los días de lluvia para poder hacer lo que nos placiera sin que nuestros padres estuvieran todo el tiempo controlandonos.

Fueron tiempos verdaderamente felices.

Me encontraba en mi habitación cuando sonó el teléfono. Salí disparado porque sabía sin ninguna duda que era kara.

- Hola…- dije casi ahogado por el nerviosismo que me embargaba. Hacia tantísimos días que no escuchaba su voz que me descubrí sofocado por la emoción de oírla nuevamente.

- Hola Edward… soy Bella - su voz… Dios que dulce que era, mis manos temblaban tanto que casi se me cae el teléfono

- Hola Bella… ¿como…como estas? - pregunte tartamudeando como un idiota

- Bien ¿y tu? - respondió

- Bien… solo algo cansado porque estuve limpiado la casa para que cuando me…_ me interrumpí bruscamente, no quería decirle nada por teléfono, quería tenerla frente a mi cuando lo hiciera para ver su reacción

- ¿Te vas?- me dijo de repente

Me quede helado, ¡maldita sea! ¿Como sabia que me iba? la percepción que Bella demostraba me aterraba cada día mas. Como podía ella haberse enterado, por el correo seria imposible porque la carta me vino directamente a la casona, es mas ella no tenia exceso a ninguna de las dependencia el correo.

Pasaron varios segundos para que me recobrara de estupor

- Bella…quiero que hablemos, si no es algo forzoso para ti, me gustaría que vinieras… por favor- suplique temiendo que su respuesta fuera negativa. El alma regreso a mi cuerpo cuando escuche su respuesta

- Esta bien veré que puedo hacer pero no te aseguro nada ¿si? - dijo casi susurrando. Solo un segundo tarde en escuchar el tono del teléfono nuevamente. Ella había cortado.

Su actitud me dolió, porque cortar así tan fríamente

Mientras me encontraba enfrascado preparando mi equipaje en mi habitación, no la oí entrar tanto así que creí que mi mente como tantas veces me estaba jugando una mala broma. Estaba hermosa, con un vestido natural que le llegaba justo a las rodillas donde podía uno maravillarse admirando sus bellas piernas, usaba zapatos de un acentuado tacón sin ser muy alto ni corto. Una cinta del mismo tono del vestido rodeaba su pequeña cabeza, ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso pretendía provocarme un infarto? Como si el ponerse tan seductora lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente.

La mire varias veces de arriba abajo admirándola sin malicia, me había quedado sin aliento al verla, me miro con cierta timidez, se adelanto unos pasos observando la habitación hasta que sus ojos bajaron hasta las maletas que estaban sobre la cama.

Su rostro de niña se ensombreció drásticamente, me miraba a los ojos escrutando mi rostro.

- Me voy… regreso a . - dije sonriendo forzosamente - me salio el cargo por el que yo tanto luche y trabaje todos estos años, es en el mismo hospital donde hice la residencia el año pasado, es el puesto de jefe de neurocirugía, es muy importante y muy difícil de rechazar - continué mientras volvía a colocar prendas en una de las valijas tratando de que no se diera cuenta el enorme esfuerzo que hacia para controlar mis emociones.

- Entonces te vas… ya lo decidiste… ¿Cuándo?- pregunto de improvisto

- Mañana…al medio día…solo quería despedirme y decir varias cosas - comencé a explicar - quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, pero si tengo que ser sincero no me arrepiento porque llevare conmigo el sabor de tus besos, el recuerdo y la dicha de que yo fui el primero… el primero que te robo un beso, el primero que te hizo mujer, mi mujer…- el solo hecho de decir estas palabras hacia que mi garganta se cerrara evitándome así seguir hablando. Inspire profundamente para recobrar el control antes de continuar - se que para ti fue doloroso y traumático pero si te sirve de algo lo hice por amor, no fue un acto vil de mi parte, me enamore Bella… ¡me enamore perdidamente de ti! - grité.

Me acerque y sin tiempo a que ella se diera cuenta le tome ambas manos para llevarlas asidas con las mías hasta mi pecho

- Solo quiero que tengas bien en claro que te amo…¡te amo! Y te amare por siempre. Ya no te veo como la dulce hermanita que siempre fuiste, te veo como la mujer que siempre amare, como mi mujer - no pude controlarme y caí de rodillas abrazando su cintura. Me aferraba a ella con impotencia mientras lloraba. Y lo peor de todo era que no me importaba comportarme otra vez como un completo idiota.

No se el tiempo que estuvimos así, hasta que ella se arrodillo junto a mi, me tomo la cara entre sus manos para besarme dulcemente en la frente, beso cada uno de mis ojos, tomo con sus calidos labios una a una mis lagrimas para terminar por besar mis labios. Fue un beso suave, tierno, lleno de amor.

Cuando se aparto me quede mudo mirándola atónito hasta que oí su voz

- No puedo corresponderte… no por ahora… desde aquel día ya no soy la misma, he pensado mucho en lo que paso y también debo ser sincera no solo contigo sino conmigo misma, fue también mi culpa… me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, despertaste en mi el deseo y la pasión, sensaciones que nunca imagine sentir, tal vez me horrorice en el momento porque me habían enseñado que esas cosas no podían pasar entre hermanos, pero pasaron… tampoco puedo negar que hay instantes en que me encuentro a solas en la habitación de mi pensión rememorando ese momento para descifrar hasta donde estaba yo opuesta a ello, me di cuenta que en aquel momento te sentí dentro - dijo apoyando su mano en mi pecho - no se lo que eso puede significar Bella… quiero descubrirlo por mi misma, sin presiones, por eso lo mejor seria que te fueras para yo tener paz y descubrir que es lo que me pasa y siento cuando estoy contigo - se detuvo para acariciarme con ternura la mejilla - por favor Edward deja que el tiempo me muestre si lo que siento es lo que tu realmente esperas de mí - terminó dándome un profundo beso que me dejo sin respiración y salio corriendo.

Al principio no entendía nada, me tomo por sorpresa sus palabras, nunca me imagine que ella estuviera tan confundida con respecto a los sentimientos que sentía por mí. Mi reacción llego tardíamente, cuando intente ir por ella ya no se la podía ver, como fue que desapareció tan de repente del camino… a menos que alguien la estuviera esperando

- ¡Bella!... Bella espera - grite pero solo el silencio me respondió

Me volví a la casa confundido. Bella había dicho que le diera tiempo… ¿tiempo para que descubriera que es lo que sentía por mi?

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, solo cuando aparecieron las primeras luces del amanecer, me levante para darme una ducha. Una vez ya en la cocina escuche el ruido de un motor de auto que se acercaba, me asome a la ventana y vi que era el auto de tanya.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Que es lo que hace hoy aquí? - maldecía

Abrí la puerta y ella ya se encontraba en la galería, sonreía descaradamente, gesto que me molesto sobremanera.

- Hola amorcito ¿como estas? ¿Porque no me llamaste? Eres muy desatento ¿no?

- Hola Tanya… ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunté franqueandole la entrada. No estaba de ánimos y además había cosas por hacer antes de irme al medio día.

- Huy que poco amable - dijo sardónica mientras trataba de colgarse de mi cuello

Le sujete los brazos antes de que llegaran a destino, mirándola seriamente la saque hacia la galería nuevamente

- Tanya… creo que tienes que saber que entre nosotros ya no puede haber ni habrá nada, me regreso a . - la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció.

- ¡¿Como? ¿De que hablas? - interrogo furiosa

- Fui muy claro… me regreso al norte, por lo tanto no podemos seguir con todo esto, además lo que sucedió era solo un aventura, algo sin compromiso - aclaré hoscamente - y disculpa que no te lo dije antes, no estaba seguro de la decisión que tenia que tomar.

Me di la vuelta y le abrí nuevamente la puerta del auto, ella se quedo mirándome por unos segundos sin decir nada luego…

- ¿Así?... sin despedirnos como es debido, pensé que tu eras diferente - dijo entristecida

- Es mejor… nunca me gustaron las despedidas porque alarga lo evidente - dije con una dulce sonrisa para evitar que se fuera de mala manera después de todo ella fue muy paciente y compasiva conmigo.

Bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que yo tenia razón de nada servia alargar las cosas. Se acerco y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla

- Espero que encuentres lo que buscas… y si alguna vez regresas al pueblo… ya sabes donde encontrarme - dijo guiñándome un ojo

Sentí como que se me quitaba un peso de encima ya que no quería hacerle daño a Tanya también ya suficiente carga llevaba con lo que le había hecho a Bella.

Una hora mas tarde después de darme una ducha y vestirme para el viaje llame un auto para que me llevara hasta la estación que me dejaría en el aeropuerto.

Puntualmente veinte minutos después tocaba bocina en la entrada de la casa. Salí con mi equipaje y le pedí al chofer que lo pusiera en el auto, volví a entrar a la casa, recorrí cada una de las habitaciones, cuando me detuve en la mía los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a mi memoria tan nítidamente que me estremecía de solo imaginarme a Bella en mis brazos. Seguí por el pasillo y entre en la de mis padre, la tristeza me embargo por unos segundo… ellos ya no estaban y por mi parte no había sabido cuidar a Bella como un buen hermano… le había fallado a mis padres, ojala algún día pueda sentir en mi corazón que me han perdonado. Después de tomar una de los retratos de ellos que estaba sobre la cómoda salí cerrando la puerta.

Al llegar hasta la puerta de Bella entre… la paz y el perfume que en esa habitación residía me produjo una tremenda agitación. Tuve la sensación de que ella me estuviera observando, me senté en su cama, aun conservaba el perfume de su piel, de repente algo me llamo la atención sobre el escritorio de ella, la cajita musical que le había regalado cuando cumplió diez años estaba llena de bisuterías, de entre todos tome una especie de relicario que le mande con papa y mama cuando fueron a Canadá. En el había una foto de ella y para mi sorpresa una mía… encima de la foto delicadamente enrollados había dos mechones de cabellos, supuse que eran de ella pero al mirarlos mejor me di cuenta que uno era exactamente como el mío, no recordaba haberle dado un mechón de mi cabello, cómo es que estaban en su poder.

Lo tome y me lo colgué al cuello, luego busque en uno de los tantos cajones una fotografía de Bella, revise uno tras otro hasta que al fin di con una. Se veía verdaderamente bella, estaba en el jardín cortando rosas cuando se la saque hacia ya más de tres años. No había cambiado mucho su rostro aunque si maravillosamente su cuerpo…

Me aleje de allí bajando las escaleras. Recorrí el resto de la casa y salí cerrando con llave, ya en la escalinata de la galería me esperaba el casero con su esposa, después de darles un afectuoso abrazo les entregue las llaves

- Quiero que me mantengan al tanto, si ocurre algo no duden en avisarme, los teléfonos están sobre la mesita de living - dije tranquilamente

- No te preocupes muchacho que todo estará bien - respondió el buen hombre

-No se si Bella volverá… si lo hace quiero que la cuiden como si fuera su hija ¿si?, por favor lo que ella necesite hágamelo saber - recalque algo ansioso

Me subí al auto y no mire atrás.

Al llegar al pueblo le pedí al chofer que se detuviera un momento en la biblioteca. Me baje y camine nervioso hasta la entrada, mire a través del ventanal, Bella estaba detrás del escritorio de atención al publico dándome la espalda, como si presintiera mi presencia se dio vuelta y miro directamente al ventanal. Yo le sonreí y salude con la mano desconcertado, ella dudo unos segundos y luego se levanto para venir hasta donde yo me encontraba, abrió la puerta y salio mirando al auto que me esperaba

- ¿Te vas? - pregunto con tanta tristeza que quise tomarla en mis brazos para evitar que llorara, pero me quede allí parado, sabia que no podía dar marcha atrás

- Si… vine a despedirme, dudaba si debía hacerlo pero después me decidí que no podía irme sin saludarte - respondí haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Ella se acerco lentamente y me abrazo, y yo no pude más y también la abrazé casi hasta hacerle daño pero ella no se quejo, la bese en la mejilla demorándome como si se me fuera la vida si me apartaba tan bruscamente.

- Sabes que te amo y que siempre te amare ¿verdad? - dije roncamente - te llevo conmigo - agregue mostrándole el relicario que llevaba en mi cuello junto a una de las medallitas que mama me regalara antes de partir a la universidad. Para mi sorpresa ella sonrío y asintió, pero lo que mas me dejo paralizado es que mientras me quitaba la cadena de la medalla tenia su mirada fijamente en la mía. Se la colgó a su vez alrededor de su delicado cuello y sonrío después de besarla

- Tu te llevas algo mío… yo me quedo con algo tuyo…- me susurro al oído para luego darme un beso en la frente. Dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a la biblioteca.

Me quede unos segundos allí hasta que reaccione, no estaba apenado ni dolorido por dejarla, al contrario me sentía feliz porque había visto un brillo especial en aquellos ojos… un brillo que solo poseían las personas enamoradas…


	5. Chapter 5

De regreso en me dedique a trabajar, mis amigos estaban completamente desconcertados por mi nueva personalidad, me decían que la muerte de mis padres me había afectado profundamente como para que volviese mucho mas maduro y seguro de mi mismo, tanto así que cambie las salidas nocturnas por la lectura o ver algún programa en la TV. Me convertí en un asiduo asistente a la biblioteca.

En aquellos días, cuando me juntaba en casa con algunos de mis amigos, me daba cuenta de que para ellos todo seguía igual, la vida seguía siendo una gran fiesta donde pasarla bien sin preocupaciones ni tiempo para el drama según decía mi amigo Jacob, por momentos era como si ya no perteneciera a ese grupo, pero pensándolo mejor no podía defraudarlos… eran mis amigos de toda la vida y les debía muchísimo mas de lo que en ese instante podía recordar. La amistad después de mi amor por Bella era la cosa que más valor tenía en mi existencia.

Entre ellos se encontraba Jessica, era una persona amable, éramos amigos desde el primer día en la universidad, dispuesta siempre a sacarte de un apuro. Llegamos a intimar durante varios meses antes de mi regreso a la casa de mis padres, el día que me despidió en el aeropuerto la vi verdaderamente triste por mi partida, sino fuera porque en esos momentos mi corazón ya estaba ocupado, mas allá de que esa persona fuese mi hermana, creo que las cosas con Jessica serian distintas, porque la verdad ella es una excelente mujer… una mujer para casarse si se entiende lo que intento decir. Ella acababa de regresar después de ganarse una beca de seis meses para Londres por el que obtuvo el titulo de traductorado internacional, hacia casi ocho meses que no la veía.

Aquella noche al verme se sorprendió de mi tanto como yo de ella. Estaba muy cambiada, diría que había adquirido cierta madurez pero así a simple vista no podía descifrar bien a que se debía el cambio hasta que estuvo a solo un metro de distancia.

¡Dios que guapa que estaba!

Ya no era esa chica flacucha a la que todos cargaban de jirafa, el apodo se debía a su extrema delgadez y altura, media un metro setenta y cinco, en ese momento sus curvas no les era indifente a nadie, todos se volvían a mirarla aquella noche, las mujeres con envidia y los hombres… los hombres babeaban, que mas podemos hacer cuando ante nosotros aparece un monumento de este calibre.

- Edward que sorpresa no sabia que estabas de vuelta - dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

- Regrese hace casi ocho meses -sonreí también feliz de verla- Tampoco sabia que habías regresado -aclare

- Que bueno es verte… estas muy cambiado querido- expreso dándome un beso casi en la comisura de los labios. Esa sola actitud me dio la pauta de que aunque estuviera muy cambiada físicamente seguía siendo la misma provocadora de siempre.

Una vez repuesto del momento algo embarazoso ya que todos nos miraban murmurando respondí

- También es bueno volver a verte Jessica, ¿que es de tu vida?, ¿cuando regresaste? - pregunte varias cosas de manera atropellada, estaba algo nervioso porque no me gustaba que me observaran como aun bicho en estudio.

- Mi vida es demasiado tranquila para mi gusto - respondió guiñándome un ojo cómplice - y regrese hace un par de días, no vi a nadie por eso no me entere de que tu habías regresado… pensé que te quedarías por allí ya que después de un par de meses sin noticias tuyas me decidí a tomar mi beca para Londres -cocluyo con ojos escrutadores

- Lo siento… - comencé a decir bajando la cabeza- Tuve que quedarme porque mis padres fallecieron en un accidente y no podía dejar a mi hermana sola… -hice una pausa - Volví hace apenas dos meses cuando me ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de neurocirugía - concluí sin mirarla pensando en que hacia dos meses que no veía a Bella… sentí una punzada de culpa, pero tuve que alejarla de mi mente porque Jessica era demasiado perspicaz y tan solo con un par de preguntas descubriría mi oscuro secreto.

Nos pusimos a charlar, me contó lo difícil que fue para ella no volverme a ver, estuvo sola en Londres dedicándose exclusivamente al estudio, los primeros días pudo sobrellevarlos, pero el tiempo lo cura todo… sino lo cura al menos atenúa el dolor. Al decir esto no estuve muy de acuerdo ya que cuando más transcurría el tiempo la pasión, el amor y profundo deseo de ver a Bella se acrecentaba con cada día que pasaba y también se incrementaba el sufrimiento por el daño que le cause. Por supuesto no se lo mencione, Jessica era una buena chica pero no confiaba en su reacción si le contara mi historia con mi propia hermana, peor aun si le dijera que fue en contra de sus voluntad la mayor parte.

Primero conocería su desprecio y luego terminaría odiándome porque a pesar de ser algo liberal en su vida, aun en algunas cosas era profundamente conservadora hasta diría que casi igual a Bella, en eso se parecían…

De repente nos dimos cuenta que no quedaba casi nadie, eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada, solo quedaban un par de amigos que estaban terminando con el bar.

Nos miramos sorprendidos, y sonreímos a placer.

Al quedarnos solos la atracción entre ambos fue mas intensa, no eran realmente sentimientos los que sentía por Jessica solo atracción física.

Ella se acerco y me rodeo el cuello suavemente, como un buen bailarín al compás de la tenue música me fue llevando hasta el sofá al otro extremo de la sala, me miro sonriendo antes de darme un empujón que me hizo caer despatarrado. Ella ni lerda ni perezosa se tiro encima de mí.

Debo decir que ambos teníamos varias copas de más, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando me di cuenta estábamos completamente desnudos. Sus caricias siempre fueron excitantes pero aquella noche estaban cargadas de pasión, como si con el tiempo transcurrido las hubiera guardado dentro de ella hasta el día en que nuevamente afloraran en su piel a su llamado. Sus besos calientes y embriagantes me invitaban a recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios, y así lo hice.

Comencé por su rostro, besando luego cada rincón de su cuello, el perfume a flores mezclado con el aroma de su piel me volvía loco, mas loco aun por pensar en esos momentos que estaba recorriendo la piel de Bella… pero el aroma de la piel de Bella por mas que no tuviese en ese momento alguna fragancia encima era extremadamente mas exquisito que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera estado en mis brazos, y estuvieron las suficientes como para yo reconocerlo en cualquier momento y lugar aun con los ojos cerrados, era el aroma característico que todo hombre busca encontrar en una mujer durante toda su vida y para mi entender de diez hombres solo lo encuentran dos. Trate de quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y continué bajando hasta llegar al ombligo de Jessica, cuando introduje mi lengua sentí como se arqueaba de gusto lanzando una risita divertida.

La recorrí pasando por sus caderas… sus redondeadas nalgas, tracé círculos en sus rodillas y por detrás de ellas, Jessica disfrutaba inmensamente cada caricia, cada beso que yo le entregaba, hubiera querido amar así con tanto detenimiento, con tanta dulzura y libertad a Bella… en los instantes en que me encontraba con otra mujer era como si ella se apoderara de mi mente, de mi cuerpo, como un ente comencé a amar a Jessica como si fuera ella quien estuviera en mis brazos.

¡Por dios!...

Debía controlarme, estaba siendo injusto con esta mujer que estaba disfrutando lo que le hacia sin saber que no era ella quien estaba en ese preciso instante en mi mente.

Respire hondo para recobrar el control al mirarla, ella me sonreía tiernamente, baje la cabeza para que no descubriera lo avergonzado que estaba por pensar en otra persona, seguí por su suaves piernas hasta llegar a sus pequeños pies, ella jadeaba con cada beso en sus dedos, me miraba extasiada por el deseo, me tire encima para volver a besar su boca, sus manos que arañaban mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas me excitaban descontroladamente.

Me frote con su cuerpo tratando de excitarla aun más, cuando supe que ya no se aguantaría mas tiempo le abrí las piernas y lentamente la penetre. La sentí quejarse como si fuese la primera vez, debo confesar que muchas veces las mujeres me desconciertan sobremanera. Jadeaba y gritaba a la vez repitiéndome mi nombre en mi oído.

- Edward… no sabes cuanto te extrañe…tanto que casi perdí las esperanzas de verte de nuevo - dijo mientras acariciaba con sus labios mis orejas

No me atrevía a responder porque lo que le dijera seria mentira. Cada vez la penetraba mas, tratando de satisfacerla totalmente lavando mi culpa por engañarla en esos momentos, no se lo merecía.

Me tiraba del cabello con cada penetración, mi descontrol se torno mas agresivo, cada vez aumenta el ritmo casi llegando al clímax, no pude contener el grito al sentir un agudo dolor cuando me mordió el hombro, eso me saco de quicio tanto que no me importo nada y con mis dos manos les apreté de tal forma los senos hasta hacerla gritar. Sus jadeos mezclados con los mío nos descubrieron gritando por el éxtasis que sentíamos al llegarnos simultáneamente el orgasmo que tanto ansiaba en ese momento.

Una vez calmados nos miramos y nos reímos como entupidos sin saber porque o de que, la verdad disfrute inmensamente del sexo con Jessica, salvo esta por el pequeño dolor que me quedo en el hombro. Al parecer ella se dio cuenta porque en ese instante fue a buscar un antiséptico y una gasa para evitar que la herida se infectara según me dijo porque al observarla bien sus dientes estaban claramente marcados.

Mi relación con Jessica era meramente física, lo habíamos dejado en claro, cada uno hacia su vida por su lado, sin que el otro interfiriera. Para mi eso era más que suficiente, tener alguien para no estar solo y a la vez no estar atado. Con el tiempo adquirí la costumbre de cocinar esperando la llegada de Jessica ya que del trabajo yo llegaba mas temprano, otras veces pasaba horas hablando por teléfono con el casero de la casona, así de esa manera me mantenía informado de la vida de Bella. Hacia un mes que no sabia nada, lo poco que me contaba don…. que no era mucho ya que el tampoco podía verla, solo alguno que otro comentario hecho por la cajera del súper a su esposa.

Sabia al menos que estaba bien de salud, preparándose para los exámenes de fin de año, no había regresado por la casona cosa que me molesto un poco porque ese había sido siempre su hogar, en cambio para mí, el hogar era donde estuvieran ellos tres.

También comencé a investigar sobre casos de incesto como para tener una idea de lo que la sociedad piensa al respecto.

Debo decir que para mi sorpresa había miles y miles de historias como la nuestra, algunas consiguieron mantener la relación y los sentimientos a pesar del tiempo y de lo problemático que es afrontar una situación así. Pero a pesar de alegrarme por saber que en muchos casos se podía mantener una relación, me entristecía que mi historia no fuera una de esas

El tiempo pasó y mi relación con Jessica cada vez se iba enfriando, no porque ya no fuéramos amigos, porque seguíamos siendo buenos amigos, sino porque Jessica frecuentaba a alguien más. Eso me alegro por ella, al menos ella seria feliz con otra persona que la amaría como ella se merece ya que conmigo no tenía futuro.

Un año y seis meses después mi vida era "casi" perfecta. En el trabajo me iba de maravilla, el puesto que obtuve fue mejor de lo que yo me imaginaba, el personal que tenia a mi cargo se caracterizaba por ser muy eficiente, nada me faltaba… mejor dicho casi nada me faltaba en la vida para ser completamente feliz… solo ella.

Una tarde cuando comenzaban a correr los primeros vientos que anunciaban un invierno verdaderamente frío en New York, los cambios climáticos aquí son demasiado drásticos. Esta se encuentra ubicada junto al mar por lo que el agua es un gran amortiguador termico. La ciudad posee un clima húmedo continental por ello sus inviernos son bastante fríos y sus veranos demasiados calurosos y húmedos.

Caminaba por la gran avenida sin mirar detenidamente nada, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco ya que en el apartamento me ahogaba, a pesar de la presencia de Jessica que por cierto eran cada vez mas esporádicas. Tanto me había acostumbrado aquellos meses al aire puro en la casona que ahora me sentía como un animal enjaulado deseando a cada minuto que estuviera abierta la jaula para poder escaparme. Suena algo loco y extraño pero así me sentía estos días

El día que recordé que Bella cumplía dieciocho años, de tantas cosas que pensé en hacer en la noche mientras Jessica dormía a mi lado por última vez, me decidí por una… llamarla por teléfono.

Al despertar aquel día como a las diez de la mañana ya que era sábado, Jessica ya no estaba, solo una nota y una rosa reposaban sobre la almohada que ella ocupara mientras vivió conmigo, en ella me decía: "que me deseaba lo mejor del mundo y que no se había despedido porque yo sabia que no le gustaban las despedidas, además siempre seriamos entrañables amigos y que tratara de encontrar aquello que me mantenía tan sumido en la melancolía".

¡Diablos! Porque las mujeres tienen que ser tan perceptivas. Eso me desconcertaba.

Para mi fue realmente un alivio, sabia que no regresaría, eso me daba respiro para poder recuperar mi control ya que el cumpleaños de Bella me había quitado totalmente la ya casi acostumbrada tranquilidad salvo por algún momento en el día o la noche que ella regresaba a mi mente tan nítidamente para recordarme que no había dejado de ocupar mi corazón, tanto así que su recuerdo me provocaba escalofríos de placer lo que me ocasionaba que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca y de mis brazos…

Después de darme una ducha para despejarme y luego de desayunar tome suficiente coraje y agarre el teléfono.

Marque el número de la biblioteca con dedos febriles por la emoción que me dominaba. ¡Dios! ¿Es que nunca podré dejar de amarla? Me dije para mi solo en voz alta sin darme cuenta hasta que escuche el sonido de mi propia voz.

La espera y el timbre de llamado aumento mi nerviosismo hasta que…

- Biblioteca buenos días, en que puedo servirle - dijo una voz femenina de pronto. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que esa voz me era completamente desconocida, no era la voz de ella… no era la voz de Bella

- Si… buenos días, con la señorita Bella por favor - dije casi susurrando

- La señorita Bella no se encuentra, se tomo el día libre, si usted quiere puede llamarla a su casa - respondió la joven

- Perdón… ¿dijo su casa?... ¿acaso ella ya no vive en el departamento - pregunte sorprendido

Por mi mente pasaron miles de imágenes y pensamientos que me estrujaron el corazón, una de ellas era que ella estuviera viviendo en la casa de otra persona… de otro hombre tal vez. La respuesta de la joven me volvió a la realidad.

- No señor ella regreso a su casa hace mas de un año y medio, si no mal recuerdo fue después de que su hermano volvió a los . -concluyo

La emoción fue tal que colgué de inmediato. Entonces porque el casero me había mentido diciéndome que no tenia muchas noticias de Bella. Tal vez ella se lo había pedido… si eso tiene que ser…Comencé a pasear por toda la sala, una idea surgida desde lo mas recóndito de mi alma llego a mi cerebro, para cuando descubrí verdaderamente de que se trataba me hallé en mi habitación preparando una maleta. Me detuve un momento a pensar, si estaría haciendo lo correcto, por un lado no podía caerle de sorpresa a Bella, talvez su reacción no seria la que yo tanto deseaba… ¿y si estaba con alguien mas? Podía ser, ya que ella era muy bella y tenía la edad suficiente para tener novio. No… No podría soportar verla junto a otra persona, talvez sea egoísmo de macho pero no creía que otro hombre la amara igual o mas que yo. Y por otro lado no podía irme sin decir nada en el hospital, se los debía por ser tan buenos conmigo.

Al final decidí no ir, lo mejor seria que la saludase por teléfono. Si… eso seria menos doloroso para ambos.

¡Dios sabe cuando deseo verla!

Fui hasta la sala y tome nuevamente el teléfono, marque el número de la casa. El timbre de llamado se me hizo desesperante, pero unos segundos después una voz masculina atendió.

- ¡¿Hola? En que puedo ayudarlo - solo un segundo me tomo recuperar mi corazón y darme cuenta que era la voz del casero

Como un relámpago me vino a mi cerebro una idea.

- Con la señorita Bella por favor -dije sorprendiéndome de mi mismo por el cambio de voz y por inventar aquella tetra

- ¿De parte de quien?- dijo a su vez el anciano

- De un compañero de la biblioteca- mentí descaradamente

- Un momento por favor - dijo y a continuación escuche el ruido cuando apoyaba el tubo sobre la mesita.

La espera se hizo eterna hasta que un par de minutos después escuche pasos extraños

Tomaron el tubo y pasaron unos segundos hasta que para mi desconcierto total escuche su voz que me decía.

- Hola Edward…

Me quede mudo, no podía articular palabra, la emoción me hacia perder las fuerzas que casi no podía mantenerme en pies. Un tiempo después pensé si a todos los hombres que amaban profundamente a una mujer les ocurría lo mismo cuando escuchaban su voz después de tanto tiempo. Por otro lado me quede pasmado porque una vez mas me demostraba que no había perdido su extraña percepción o sexto sentido como le llaman algunos

Se que ella se dio cuenta de mi conmoción porque mi respiración se oía entrecortada por eso estimo que se quedo callada también como proporcionándome tiempo para recuperarme.

- Feliz cumpleaños pequeña…- me salio sin yo poder detenerme a tiempo antes de pronunciar la palabra pequeña.

- Gracias Edward - sentí que ella también estaba perturbada

- Pensé en ir a visitarte, pero tenia miedo que no me recibieras - dije nostálgico - por eso opte por llamarte por teléfono.

- Nunca dejaría de recibirte… ¿Me crees capaz? - dijo con voz desolada - me alegra escuchar tu voz - expresó de improvisto- sabes me preguntaba si tendría noticias de ti, no se… toda la mañana tuve esa sensación y para serte sincera me siento muy feliz de que te acordaras de este día tan importante para mi.

Sonreí con tanta placidez que me fue imposible contestar rápidamente, solo quería que ella siguiera hablando, y como si Dios escuchara mis suplicas ella siguió hablando dulcemente como sabia hacerlo. No había rencor en sus calidas palabras, Bella tenía esa virtud, su alma era tan pura que ese mero sentimiento dañino era imposible que habitara en ella.

- Sabes el año pasado termine mis estudios con honores, no quise inscribirme en una carrera de inmediato, quise disfrutar un año sabático sin responsabilidades solo la que tengo por la mañana en la biblioteca - concluyo con tanta tranquilidad y soltura como si hubiéramos hablado todos los días. Me gusto que ella no tuviera reparos conmigo a la hora de contarme sus cosas. Deje que siguiera hablando, era tan hipnótica y a la vez placentera escucharla, que me senté en el sillón cómodamente como si inconcientemente supiera que la charla duraría horas.

- El otro día creí que… - dijo de improvisto y por el tono de su voz una alarma interior me puso en alerta

- ¿El otro día creíste que? - pregunte intranquilo

Hubo un silencio tan profundo que se me puso la piel de gallina hasta que la escuche otra vez.

- Tuve un pequeño accidente… pero no paso nada, solo que me caí de un caballo cuando estaba en casa de los señores McGuire, ellos perdieron a su hija que tenia mi misma edad y por eso se encariñaron tanto conmigo, dicen que yo les recuerdo tanto a ella - comento

- ¿Pero estas bien? Bella por favor dime la verdad, te vio algún medico - era tanta mi preocupación que ya me encontraba de pie frente a mi habitación mirando la maleta que había dejado en la cama

- Si no te preocupes… no me paso nada, fue solo el golpe, tuve miedo si… y por eso tuve un impulso e intente en llamarte pero pensándolo mejor desistí - explicó como tratando de no preocuparme, pero un temblor en su voz me hizo dar cuenta de que algo ocurría.

En ese momento tome la decisión.

Mientras charlaba con ella fui preparando la maleta, me contaba como el casero y su esposa la cuidaban y como habían cambiado el jardín, cosas que por el momento para mi no tenían importancia porque en mi alma la ansiedad y el recelo ya habían hecho mella. Conversamos por espacio de una hora y fue allí cuando note su cansancio, la despedí con toda la dulzura del mundo y ella a su vez hizo lo mismo para mi satisfacción.

Una vez que corte con ella la incertidumbre era inmensa, aun ya en el baño no podía serenarme. Salí como un rayo, ya en mi habitación tome el teléfono y llame al aeropuerto y reserve el pasaje. Un minuto después llame al hospital y pedí hablar con el director, la charla fue corta pero agradable, no había ningún problema ya que yo no me había tomado vacaciones desde mi ingreso al mismo, y por ello cuando el director me dijo que me tomara quince días acepte de una.

Ya en el avión no pude conciliar el sueño, a pesar que el viaje seria largo no pegue un ojo. En el aeropuerto alquile un auto, cuando me hallaba en la carretera a quince kilómetros del pueblo una mezcla de optimismo y nerviosismo dominaba todo mi ser. Pase el pueblo sin detenerme, en el camino a la casona vi los campos más verdes que nunca, el riachuelo había crecido bastante.

Cuando crucé el porton, lo primero que vi fue a Bella sentada en la galería junto al anciano y su esposa.

Estaciones justo en la escalinata de la galería. El rostro de Bella era una mezcla de incredulidad mas temor, pero no un temor de mi sino por mi, bueno la verdad era muy difícil de explicar realmente lo que ella expreso al verme.

Subí lentamente cada escalón hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Lo primero que vi fue un par de muletas al costado del sillón de Bella, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, ella se dio cuenta donde dirigí la mirada, no dijo nada solo se quedo allí expectante a la espera de mi reacción.

- Porque… Porque no me dijiste cuan grave fue tu accidente - dije mirándola fijamente. Ella sostuvo la mirada

Me arrodille junto a ella y la abrase. No me rechazo, me abrazo a su vez.

Se desasió de mis brazos y dijo

- No fue grave, solo uso las muletas por prevención hasta que mi rodilla sane por completo.

- Bella… soy medico y no debe ser por precaución que las usas - dije severamente demostrándole que no podía engañarme solo para no preocuparme

- perdona… no fue mi intención - expresó afligida

En ese instante el casero y su esposa con un saludo de cabeza nos dejaron solos al darse cuenta que estaban demás

Acerque uno de los sillones junto a ella y me senté, en ese instante me quede mirándola en los segundos que ella dirigía su mirada hacia el inmenso jardín que por cierto estaba bellísimo. No había cambiado mucho, su rostro conservaba esa angelical mirada que me derretía el corazón de amor, pero así a simple vista por lo poco que podía observar ya que estaba sentada, estaba más voluptuosa y sus cuervas mas acentuadas como las de toda mujer cuando deja de ser niña.

- ¿Te molesta que haya venido Bella? - mi voz la saco de sus pensamientos, daría todo por saber que es lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su cabecita

- No… solo que nunca me imagine… aunque debo reconocer que desde que desperté esta mañana tuve esa sensación - dijo sorprendiéndome una vez mas - pensé que era causa de la emoción por tu llamada de ayer - concluyó

- ¿Mi llamado te emociono? ¿Por qué? - interrogue nuevamente mirándola con firmeza

- Si… mucho, que esperabas después de más de un año y medio sin hablar contigo - respondió sin darme ninguna buena razón para mí, aunque me dolió porque lo que dijo sonó a reproche pero no dije nada porque tenia razón

En los grandes lapsos de silencio el nerviosismo se asía sentir con fuerza. Si ella pudiera caminar no me hubiera quedado con las ganas de pasear por el jardín en su compañía.

De pronto ella tomo las muletas para pararse, esa vez fui mas veloz que otras veces y la tome de un brazo para sostenerla, el contacto de mi mano con la piel de su brazo me produjo una placentera sensación, en esos momentos vino a mi memoria la noche en que por primera vez durmiera con ella, la noche después de mi llegada a la casa hacia casi dos años

- Por favor deja que te lleve - le suplique

Ella primero me estudio unos instantes pero no le di tiempo para escuchar su respuesta. La cargue sin preocuparme por una negativa de su parte.

Pase uno de mis brazos por su cintura y la otra por sus piernas, la mire para poder descubrirle su rostro, y también para saber hacia donde quería que la llevara. Sin decir nada me señalo el jardín, más exactamente hacia una amplia hamaca bajo de un imponente sauce llorón.

Sonreí feliz mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se estaba tornando costumbre el entendernos solo con la mirada. Pero eso a mi no me molestaba en absoluto ya que me daba la certeza que nos entendíamos ampliamente sin margen de error.

Apreté su cuerpo con el mío, inconcientemente apoye mi cabeza en la suya después de besarla suavemente. En esos instante me di cuenta que mi amor por ella había crecido considerablemente pero con la diferencia que ya no había esa necesidad por hacerla mía, no… ya no era tan física la necesidad, mas bien era estar así junto a ella compartiendo en silencio ese momento tan especial que nos unía. Llegue hasta la hamaca y la deposite con tanta suavidad que apenas se movió, luego me senté a su lado sin preguntar si querría o no.

Fue ella quien rompió aquel delicioso silencio que comenzaba a disfrutar

- ¿Que te hizo venir?

- Tu voz… te conozco tanto que sabia que algo sucedía porque tu voz temblaba por momentos, no querías decírmelo o no te atrevías, me dio miedo - dije acariciando su mejilla y mirando sus bellos ojos

- Edward…

- No digas nada Bella, no puedo hacer nada en contra de lo que siento, por favor no te enojes, solo déjame que te cuide estos días que me tome para estar junto a ti - concluí besándola dulcemente aunque no me atreví a besar aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba y deseaba. No rechazo mi beso como así tampoco mis palabras. ¿Seria una buena señal? No estaba seguro pero por las dudas no me haría ilusiones

Nos volvimos a quedar callados, entonces ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, por mi parte rodee sus cintura con un fuerte abrazo como si intentara retenerla así por siempre. La brisa que pasaba por entremedio de las ramas de sauce producía una leve melodía, la hamaca se mecía suavemente produciéndonos esa sensación de paz.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan feliz y en paz, daría mi vida por permanecer así con Bella en mis brazos con sus ojos cerrados y el cabello danzándole en el rostro. No pude contenerme y bese tan suavemente sus labios que creí que ella no se había dado cuenta porque no se movió, cuando abrí mis ojos me sorprendí al ver los de ella abiertos mirándome.

Estuvimos allí por espacio de bastante tiempo hasta después de la puesta del sol.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, volví a cargarla, cruce todo el jardín, lentamente subí las escalinatas y atravesé la puerta para entrar a la sala.

Para mi sorpresa la cena estaba lista y la mesa preparada, al ver que solo había dos platos mire a Bella.

- Hoy cenaremos en nuestra casita, Bella - dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras miraba a su esposo que estaba en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, charlamos animadamente hasta la media noche. Me ofrecí para lavar los platos ya que Bella no quería dejar todo sucio. Más tarde la vi bostezar.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? - pregunte

- Si… estoy muy cansada, además creo que son bastantes emociones por un día - concluyo levantando los brazos para que yo pudiera alzarla.

Subí la escalera rápidamente, era muy liviana, recorrí lentamente el pasillo hasta que me detuve en la puerta de su dormitorio, ella tomo el picaporte y la abrió.

Su habitación aun conservaba aquel aroma que me estimulara a cometer aquella locura, era suave, dulzón mezclado con el perfume que usaba Bella. Entre y la deposite en la cama ya abierta. Me quede embobado mirándola hasta que me di cuenta que ella se puso realmente nerviosa.

- ¿Necesitas algo mas? - pregunte recobrando la compostura.

- No… debes estar muy cansado, gracias Edward me alegro mucho que hayas venido… esta casa es inmensa debido a la ausencia de papa y mama - dijo mirando a su alrededor- y contigo en . la verdad que me sentía muy sola… sino no fuera por la señora y el señor … no se como me las hubiera arreglado - concluyo angustiada.

Nunca pensé o me imagine en la soledad en la que vivía, su voz sonó tan triste que sin darme cuenta me senté a su lado, le acaricie la mejilla para luego besarla. Un segundo después me levante de un solo impulso porque si no me iba de allí rápidamente no podría controlarme.

- Edward… - escuche su voz cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta. Me volví a mirarla - Gracias por estar aquí…

Cerré la puerta lentamente, sentí como se me quería salir el corazón del pecho.

¡¿Dios como hare para no cometer una locura? - me dije a mi mismo pensando que todavía tenia dos semanas por delante.

Pasaron cinco días, Bella y yo volvimos a recuperar aquella confianza que creí perdida, pero había algo más detrás de nuestras charlas. Comencé a darme cuenta que Bella cada vez que yo me le acercaba sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Al principio no me di cuenta de que significaba, pero aquella tarde lo vi claramente al descubrirla mirándome fijamente mientras ella creia que yo estaba distraído. La dulzura y el amor que vi en su carita me acelero el pulso. Esa mirada no tenia nada de fraternal, esa mirada la conocía muy bien en otras mujeres pero era la primera vez que se la veía a Bella.

Tenia miedo aquella noche de que ella se diera cuenta de que yo sabia su secreto. Mientras cenabamos en silencio me decidí y le tome la mano como jugando, ella no se desasió, al contario dejo que se la acariciara suave, lentamente como queriendo hacerle sentir sensaciones que ella sabia muy bien. Para mi asombro se le escapo un suspiro pero yo hice como si no la hubiera escuchado, no quería que ella volviese a distanciarse nuevamente como aquella vez.

Estaba ya quedándome dormido cuando escuche un golpe muy fuerte en el pasillo, me levante de un salto pensando en Bella. Al abrir mi puerta y asomarme al pasillo la vi tirada tratando de levantarse.

- ¡Bella!- grite asustado, corrí hasta ella y la abrace tratando de consolarla porque al acercarme la escuche sollozar

- Solo quise ir a la baño… - dijo

- ¿Porque no me llamaste?

- No quería molestarte

La ayude a ponerse de pie, pero el golpe había sido fuerte por lo que no pudo, a pesar de sus protestas la cargue y la lleve a su dormitorio.

Una vez acostada revise su tobillo, cuando intente ver su rodilla me aparto la mano

- Deja que te revise… te olvidas que soy medico - dije seriamente. Lo dudo unos segundos, al ver que ya no oponía resistencia levante su camisón y examine la rodilla, estaba algo inflamada y un leve moretón comenzaba a aparecer

Le traje una crema desinflamatoria, un calmante para el dolor y un poco de hielo. Unos minutos después me di cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida, el calmante estaba haciendo efecto y el dolor estaba cediendo.

Me acosté a su lado, su calor y aroma me nublaban el juicio, no podía cerrar mis ojos sin que se me apareciera la imagen de ella desnuda. Estaba a mi lado y no podía tocarla. Me acerque tanto a ella que sentí el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar, no podía contenerme mas, levante mi mano y le acaricie su mejilla, luego continúe por su cuello, sentí un leve aleteo del pulso allí, continúe bajando hasta llegar hasta su camisón, lo hice aun lado bajando suavemente su bretel, su brasier de un blanco níveo era totalmente transparente. Podía contemplar extasiado su firme y redondeado seno, aun conservaba la forma de su pezón, pequeño con un diminuto orificio en su centro y con una abultada aureola que lo rodeaba.

La sentí moverse y me asuste pero eso no me detuvo. No se que es lo que sentí realmente cuando me apoyo su mano en mi pecho desnudo, la tome y la deslice suavemente pasando por mis tetillas que ya me dolían de lo duras que estaban, baje hasta mi abdomen, un cosquilleo me subió por las piernas llenándome de excitación.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a ir Edward - su voz me paralizo, la mire y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par

- Bella… - balbucee tontamente

- No quiero quedarme sola nuevamente… no podría soportarlo de nuevo - volvió a decir - si la condición es que sea tu mujer para que te quedes lo acepto… por favor - suplico y vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Cuanto había sufrido para que se viera obligada a ceder de esta manera. No… no podía obligarla…

Tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese apasionadamente mientras le susurraba

- Sabes que te amo… pero no quiero que te entregues a mí por obligación, no podría hacerte eso nuevamente mi amor

- No… no lo hago por obligación ni por miedo a quedarme sola otra vez… lo hago porque realmente te necesito aquí junto a mi y es de esta manera que quiero que te quedes - señaló acariciándome lentamente el pecho

Sus palabras fueron fuente de vida para mi, de un solo pantallazo borro todos mis sufrimientos y los suyos.

No la deje contestar nada mas, presionaba cada vez mis labios a los suyos intentando abrir su boca buscando su lengua.

Comencé a quitarle suavemente la ropa, desprendí su brasier sin dejar de besarla, por primera vez la escuche jadear sin protesta, mi cuerpo era un mar de sensaciones que mezclaban amor, pasión y deseo, nunca imagine tenerla así… tan entregada a mi, por primera vez seria mía en cuerpo y alma. Era mi oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba y como era verdaderamente hacer el amor conmigo, porque seria para mí también la primera vez que haría el amor realmente como un hombre profundamente enamorado.

Ya desnuda la mire a lo largo de su cuerpo, me acerque de nuevo a ella acostándome a su lado, acaricie dulcemente su seno deteniéndome con movimientos circulares en su pezón. Lo vi endurecerse y borrarse por completo aquel diminuto orificio, sonreí por la forma en que reaccionaba aquel pedacito de piel al leve contacto con mi mano. Sentí como su calida mano me recorrió la espalda produciéndome un escalofrío que hizo que mis partes erógenas despertaran bruscamente. Deje sus labios para tomar su pezón, lo lamí suave, haciendo esta vez círculos con mi lengua, dejo escapar un gritito de placer, lo estaba disfrutando y yo al sentirla así me regocijaba plenamente con ella.

Tome con mi mano su seno y lo aprisione fuerte sin hacerle daño para comenzar a succionarlo, el ruido de mis chupones y la sensación que le producía la hacia retorcerse bajo mío. Mientras jugaba con un pezón le apretaba con mis dedos el otro sobandolo y estirándolo a la vez,

- Ahhh - grito apretándose cada vez más contra mi cuerpo

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunte de improvisto dejando su seno de lado

Ella me miro y solo asintió jadeando, sus mejillas arreboladas me corroboro cuan excitada estaba.

Mis labios recorrieron lentamente su abdomen, sus costillas, hasta que llegue a su ombligo, introduje mi lengua jugando con el, ella tiraba de mis cabellos gritando que dejara de hacerle cosquillas. No pude reprimir una amplia sonrisa mientras la miraba y seguía hurgando esa abertura que me enloquecía. Después de ya maltratar aquel orificio continué mi trayecto hasta llegar a su campo de Venus. Fue allí cuando sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus manos aprisionaban fuertemente mis cabellos hasta casi hacerme gritar pero no dije nada.

Al ir mas abajo el calor que emanaba de lo más profundo de su intimidad me empalmo brutalmente, deje escapar un ronco jadeo, sin detenerme mas me hundí en ella. No se cuanto tiempo estuve estimulándola con mi lengua hasta que ya no me aguantaba mas. Lentamente me ubique sobre ella sin dejar caer todo mi peso, acariciando sus esbeltas piernas las fui abriendo mientras ella me miraba con su carita roja por la excitación.

Esta vez no me apure por penetrarla de golpe, quería disfrutar cada segundo, sentía como si fuese la primera vez que incursionaría en su interior, para mi este momento fue muy sagrado, porque fue la culminación de mis sufrimientos y soledad, fue como recibir el regalo de su primera vez.

Sin mas preámbulos la penetre, fui tierno y dulce, no deje de mirarla cada segundo de esos momentos, vi rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero supe que no eran de tristeza sino de confirmación de sus amor por mi. Me abrazo fuertemente casi sofocándome. Comencé a penetrarla cada vez mas aumentando mi impulso con mas fuerza. El movimiento de entrada y salida se hizo muy sonoro en la habitación mezclándose con nuestros jadeos y gemidos, por espacio de quince minutos en que fui aumentando el frenesís de mis embestidas sus gritos se hicieron mas continuos anunciándome la llegada de su orgasmo, no quise dejarla sola y aumente los embates, mi cuerpo se tenso junto al suyo y como si fuera una explosión nos sacudió como nunca, jamás había sentido con otra mujer esta sensación de éxtasis y de completa satisfacción...

Nos quedamos por espacios de largos minutos abrazados completamente bañados en sudor hasta que recobramos el aliento. La mire y vi ese brillo especial en sus ojos, la bese tiernamente.

- Te amo mi amor - dije acariciando con mis labios su carita mojada.

- No se si lo que siento por ti en este momento es amor, pero me siento inmensamente feliz, no quisiera que nunca mas te alejaras de mis brazos - dijo abrazándome fuertemente mientras mimaba con sus calidos labios mi nariz. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Creo que nos despertamos mucho mas tarde del mediodía, hambrientos. Ayude a Bella a llegar hasta el baño y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí con ella en la ducha, sino fuera porque escuchamos la voz de la mujer llamándonos para almorzar juro que allí no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de hacerla mía nuevamente.

Mientras la secaba le acaricie el cuerpo, ahora que podía verla desnuda, podría decir que estaba para el infarto. En la penumbra de la noche y con la excitación de por medio no pude observarla con detenimiento. Pero allí estaba a mi merced, para su sorpresa le estampe un sonoro beso en esa sensual boca que me tenía trastornado.

Una vez vestidos bajamos

El almuerzo estuvo muy alegre, nunca había visto tan feliz a Bella, y yo por ello me sentía el hombre mas dichoso del mundo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, no intente hacer el amor con Bella otra vez por miedo a que echara a perder toda esa felicidad y entrega que nos unía. El día anterior a mí regreso a . Bella se mostró melancólica y ausente, yo a mi vez sentía como si mi corazón se partiera en dos, debía tomar una decisión… y así lo hice.

- Bella… podemos hablar - le dije en la espaciosa galería mientras la abrazaba

- Si…

- Tome una decisión…

Ella se dio media vuelta para mirarme de frente, en sus ojos pude ver algo parecido al miedo y a la desesperación

- Iré a . y presentare la renuncia en el hospital…

No me dejo terminar porque se tiro encima de mí y comenzó a besarme cada centímetro de mi cara para terminar en mi boca. Sentí como su cuerpo, sus labios temblaban por la emoción, y sin importarme nada me deje llevar. La bese apasionadamente hasta hacerle doler, ella se aparto para poder respirar pero al hacerlo volví a ver en aquellos ojos llenos de esa luz que tanto amaba.

Llego el día de mi partida pero Bella a pesar de eso estaba feliz, sabia que en dos o tres días estaría de vuelta junto a ella y esta vez para siempre.

A los dos días de mi llegada a . después de mi renuncia en el hospital mientras preparaba la venta de apartamento y dejaba todo listo para mi regreso a casa sonó el timbre.

Me imagine que era un amigo/a pero la verdad no esperaba a nadie. Abrí la puerta y para mi asombro me encontré con dos hombres vestidos con trajes y una mirada fría.

_Buenos días… la señorita Bellaita … ¿se encuentra? -el nombre de Bella pronunciado por esos tipo me puso en alerta.

- Ella no vive aquí, pero soy su hermano… que es lo que desean - pregunte desconfiado

Los dos se miraron.

- Esta bien… será mejor que le contemos que es lo que nos trajo hasta su casa - dijo el hombre mas alto

- Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi soy abogado, y el es el señor Marcos y es contador, somos originarios de Australia, mas exacto de Melbourne, como ustedes - dijo y se me quedo mirando seriamente

Yo no entendía nada, que diablos hacen estos dos tipos de Australia buscando a Bella. Mi curiosidad igualaba a mi preocupación, les hice una seña para que entraran al apartamento. Estos no se hicieron de rogar y fueron derecho hasta el sofá.

- Mucha gracias… bueno vamos a lo que nos concierne - dijo haciendo una pausa el contador - nosotros debemos entregar un sobre a Bella de parte de sus padres - acentuó enfáticamente

- ¿Una carta de mis padres?... ¿para Bella?... no entiendo - respondí sorprendido. Si mis padres habían dejado una carta, porque estos hombres debían de entregársela a Bella, al fin y al cabo yo también era su hijo y por lo tanto me correspondía y así se lo hice notar

- Pero si la carta es de mis padres, yo como hijo tengo el mismo derecho de Bella a verla

- No… creo que usted esta confundido - comenzó el abogado - nosotros hablamos de los padres de Bella, déjeme explicarle… la señorita Bella… era hija adoptiva del señor y la señora "Mansen", o sea sus padres - hicieron una pausa como para darme tiempo de que yo procesara lo que me acaban de revelar, en mi cabeza comencé a sentir una especie de aturdimiento, las palabras adoptiva retumbaban en mi cerebro como un taladro. Uno de los hombres al ver mi expresión se preocupo y miro en derredor como buscando algo, se levanto y lo vi dirigirse a la cocina, tomo un vaso de la mesada y lo lleno de agua, me lo acerco y yo como un ente lo recibí y la tome sin respirar. Se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que ya me encontraba mejor.

- Veo que esto es lo primero que escucha ¿o me equivoco?, especulábamos que usted sabia por eso pensamos en buscarlo primero para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en cual es la mejor forma de informarle a la señoría Bella. Ya que al fin y al cabo ustedes se criaron como hermanos - concluyó apesumbrado

- ¿Bella no es mi hermana?... ¡Dios!... jamás mis padres me dieron ni siquiera un indicio o motivo para yo pensar en algo así - dije aun turbado por el shock. Nunca me hubiera imaginado ni en mis mejores fantasías con ella que podría ocurrirme una cosa como esta. Cavilando en estos momento me vino a la memoria que cuando yo iba a cumplir los nueve años mama dijo que pronto tendría un hermanito, que por cierto fue hermanita… en ese año yo estaba en . debido a que había ganado una beca para poder especializarme idiomas, por lo que pase casi un año en ese país.

Nunca había visto a mama embarazada de Bella… como era posible que mis padres me hayan ocultado al punto de mentirme con el embarazo y todo. También supe por una carta de mama que papa tuvo que viajar a Australia por negocios. Ahora entiendo que fue allí en busca de… Bella. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, pero uno sobresalía por sobre los demás… ¡Bella no era mi hermana!

La cara de los dos hombres al verme sonreír era digna de filmarla ya que no entendían como hacia unos momentos estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque y ahora estaba de lo más feliz. Era comprensible ya que ellos nada sabían de mi historia con ella, y si es por mí así se quedaría.


End file.
